


Safe and Secure, In His Arms

by mznaughty01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, First Time, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Intersexuality, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Top Jared, Virgin Jensen Ackles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was the most feared crime boss in all of Chicago, Jensen a college student willing to do whatever was necessary to survive. Theirs was a business arrangement—with no room for a baby.</p><p>Dark tones here, people, but still a love story at heart with an HEA for J2, unorthodox though it may be.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/60920.html?thread=18189304#t18189304">this prompt</a> at the <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/">SPN Kink Community</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_What would his peers from his high school back in Mississippi think of him now_?

Insidious, the question snaked through Jensen’s mind, a poison that left a trail of taint in its wake. It was the wrong time and the wrong place for such a thought to occur, not that there was ever a _right_ time and place for it considering how crappy his high school years had been. But to be having it at this exact moment really wasn’t any good. Not when the entirety of his outfit consisted of a white, mesh, sleeveless hoodie zipped up to right below his navel, paired with a white thong made of a shiny, satiny material. 

White. The color of purity. The color of cleanliness. The color reserved for the virginal.

Which Jensen was. Which Jensen was proud to be. Which Jensen was unashamed to let the world know about.

He just would’ve preferred to do it in a _different_ manner.

The quiet kid who’d remained untouched all through high school, not even registering an honorable mention as _Most Ignored_ (that title had gone to bookworm Jake Abel), had fallen. He’d fallen a long way from the eighteen year old he’d been just a few short weeks prior and he’d fallen _hard_.

Right. So wasn’t the time to think about _then_. Much better to focus on _now_.

Jensen rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He stood in the darkened hall behind the big elevated platform that served as a stage, making sure to remain inconspicuous, as he watched Sandy finish her set through the floor-to-ceiling black sheers. Next up was him. It was the beginning of his second week working at the strip club and he was just as nervous this eight night as he’d been the first. The butterflies in his stomach weren’t just fluttering, they were full-on rebelling, performing their own reenactment of The Trojan War. The tilt Jensen experienced from _performance jitters_ to _about to blow chunks_ was instantaneous.

And when faced with a decision between dwelling on his past and his quiet shame versus thinking about what he was getting ready to do now and throwing up, the choice wasn’t a choice at all.

Manic laughter almost bubbled up and out of Jensen, tamped down at the very last second before it could escape. Because how screwed up was it that the less queasy option was to wonder about what the guys and girls he’d gone to school with every day for four years would think if they could see him now?

If they found out that Jensen’s parents who held strong, radical beliefs against homosexuality had thrown him out of their house at the start of the summer break after they’d caught him in his bedroom kissing another boy, two whole entire months before Jensen had planned to leave the Buck City behind to travel to Chicago where he’d been accepted at UIC. If they found out his parents had severed connection to him, because in their eyes he had somehow committed a sin against Zeus, the king of the gods, and they refused to be associated with him any further until he repented and prayed for forgiveness, never mind the fact Jensen was still a virgin or the small detail of him being a lifebearer designed by that same god’s wife, Hera, to carry babies which could only be accomplished through intercourse with a man. If they found out Jensen twirled and danced and answered to the name Jenny Thunder as he took off his clothes in front of a crowd made up of the richest men and women in the Chicago area two to three times a night at a club named Indulgence.

All done just so he could earn enough money to pay off the credit cards he’d opened and maxed out (paying for his fall semester tuition, paying for his textbooks and other school supplies, paying his rent up six months in advance for an apartment that was nothing more than a hole in the wall) before he needed to use the cards at the start of the spring semester to do it all over again. All done just so he could have enough money to buy food so he could eat.

Like any of them would really care about Jensen or his current predicament. Which meant thinking about his past was no better than dwelling on his present. It was too depressing and they were also too intertwined in irrevocable ways.

Taking a deep breath, Jensen expanded his list of options to three. He would think of nothing right now. He would clear his mind of everything to ready himself to take Sandy’s place. Her music had slowed, was almost at the end, and soon the first notes of _Victim_ by Avenged Sevenfold would begin to play. Soon, Jensen would be able to lose himself in the lyrics of his favorite song as he danced, no matter that the haunting words were such an accurate reflection of the current mess that was his life.

_Nothing is harder than to wake up all alone_  
 _Realize it's not okay, it's the end of all you know_  
 _Time keeps passing by, but it seems I'm frozen still_  
 _Scars are left behind, but some too deep to feel_

“There’s been a change of plans,” the low, rumbling voice of Misha Collins spoke from right behind Jensen, pulling Jensen out of the dark recesses of his mind. “Gen’s going on next. And you’re not taking the stage at all tonight.”

“What?” A million protests running through his mind—losing this job equaled lost tips which equaled massive debt and it also equaled no food which equaled nights spent on his twin sized mattress with only hunger pains, rats and roaches to keep him company—Jensen spun towards the club’s manager. “No! Screw that! _No_!” Desperation blossomed in his chest as Genevieve pushed past on her way to take the place of a sweaty, exiting Sandy. “Look, I know I’m not the best performer here, but I’ll get better. I _am_ getting better. Isn’t that what you said just the other day?” As Genevieve’s music started, Jensen insisted, “Give me another chance, Misha, you _have_ to, you _have_ to let me—”

“You're not taking the stage tonight,” Misha interrupted with a wink, “because I have orders to deliver you to The Black Room.”

That shut Jensen up.

This was the first night since he’d started that The Black Room had been open. When he’d accepted the offer of employment, he’d been told then of its existence on the uppermost level of the club, advised it was for the sole use by the club’s owner and those occasions were few and far between. He’d been informed in a cool tone by Katie Cassidy, Indulgence’s co-manager, that letting all new employees know of The Black Room was standard procedure and common courtesy, however it wasn’t something he needed to concern himself with as only the most experienced, most exceptional dancers were requested for its staffing.

Because being a key player in the underworld of Chicago didn’t leave Jared Padalecki with a lot of spare time on his hands and when he did have time to burn, he didn’t waste it with the subpar. Katie hadn’t actually said that part out loud, but Jensen was more than capable of reading between the lines.

“The Black Room,” he repeated in disbelief, petrified by the thought of being sent there. Of sharing air with a man who was under simultaneous investigations by the Chicago PD, the FBI and the DEA for a variety of crimes ranging from loansharking to drug trafficking to obstruction of justice.

To murder.

Despite knowing who owned the club, despite knowing it was inevitable Padalecki would one day visit, Jensen had never figured he would come face-to-face with the man. Ever.

“Yes.” Misha edged forward the tiniest bit closer to be heard over the blasting music which had just increased in volume as he confirmed, “That’s what I said, Jensen.”

Though they weren’t exactly on the level of being bestest buddies, Jensen was still friendly with Misha. Friendly enough he felt he could express his concern. “Whoa, hey, wait. I’m not— _I can’t_! There are tons of others here who are better. Like—like—like how about Aldis? Or Adrianne? Or—”

“They’re both already up there as well as anyone else you’re probably thinking of naming.” Intense blue eyes focused on Jensen’s face, held his gaze. “But Jared also specifically requested all new meat be sent up tonight.”

And Jensen was the only new meat in Indulgence.

It was difficult to swallow past the huge lump which had taken up residence in his throat. Voice nothing more than a whisper, Jensen questioned, “Why?”

“It’s just something he likes to do from time to time. It’s his duty as the owner to check out his employees, to make sure the image of Indulgence is being upheld.” Gaze traveling over Jensen’s body, Misha assured, “You have _nothing_ to worry about.”

_Nothing to worry about_? Jensen had plenty to worry about! By the end of the night he was going to be jobless. Because Jensen Ackles was just playing at being sexy. And Jared Padalecki was going to see straight through his ruse.

After all, the man hadn’t maintained his position as a ruthless, well-known crime boss by being anyone’s fool.

“C’mon, let’s go. Jared’s waiting to meet you, Virgin Boy.” Misha slapped the right side of Jensen’s exposed ass, then spun on his heel and walked off.

Heart heavy, stomach turning front aerial type flips, Jensen trudged after him to the spiral staircase. There was no escaping this meeting. There was no avoiding the inescapable conclusion. Jensen’s shoulders slumped, the heaviness of his fate weighing them down because first thing the next morning, unless a miracle occurred during his meeting with Padalecki, Jensen would more than likely be tasked with the impossible:

Finding another job which paid enough to take care of his current needs. And finding it asap.

*

Tonight was a night for celebration.

Jared downed his shot of Patrón, his fourth shot of hard liquor in the past ten minutes. Over imbibing wasn’t something he made a regular practice of, but tonight’s successes demanded it.

Mitch Pileggi would no longer be a problem for Jared. He would no longer be an annoyance with his invasion into the profitable prostitution and drug trade of territories that belonged to Jared. He would no longer be that snake smiling in Jared’s face while stabbing him in the back.

Simply put, Mitch Pileggi was _no longer_. Something Jared had seen to himself before ordering his driver to bring him and his two lieutenants to Indulgence.

A single shot to the head. Point blank. Execution style.

The only reason the dried splatters of blood and brain matter weren’t visible on the front of Jared’s suit jacket out in the limo was because it was black. All his suits were black. And the responsibility for their laundering fell to the most trusted members of his staff only. For damn good reason.

“Want another one?” Katie asked from where she sat on the couch next to him on his left. She was pressed close, tits smashed against his arm, as she gestured towards the table in front of them. The dark granite surface was covered with numerous shot glasses, many empty but the majority still filled with Patrón, Jack Daniels and Absolut. “Which one do you want now, baby?”

What Jared wanted was for her to shut up. Her annoying voice seriously screwed with his buzz.

Wondering why he kept her around, Jared eyed Katie. Her long bleached locks were twisted up into some type of complicated knot. Her blue eyes were full of lust. And her soft, pink lips—

Possessed the ability to suck the skin right off a dick, a pleasure Jared had experienced before. Many times. And _that_ was why he kept her on staff.

Also, she was a halfway decent lay as well as a somewhat adequate co-manager of the club despite her pettiness generated by envy of the dancers, the latter according to Misha.

Lashes lowered, trying to convey coyness, Katie asked, “Jared, what would you like?”

The question was an offer for another drink, a blowjob or a quick screw, whichever Jared preferred. He wanted none of the above. “I don’t want a damn thing from you right now.”

Anger flickered across Katie’s beautiful features as she dislodged herself from his side. She leaned forward to retrieve a shot of clear liquid for herself. One gulp and it was gone, the drained glass slammed down on the table. Making sure to keep a noticeable distance away from Jared, body angled away from his, Katie settled against the row of cushions behind her.

_And why was it he kept her around again_? After giving her a considering glance, Jared ignored Katie in favor of looking over to the couch located to his right, at Christian Kane, when the man whistled long and low. He followed the direction of Kane’s stare. Which was centered on Misha’s approaching form.

Jared’s attention flicked back to Kane. “You suddenly develop an infatuation with Misha’s weird ass I need to know about?”

A smile in their depths, Kane’s blue eyes met Jared’s gaze as he answered, “The only thing about Misha which infatuates me are the thoughts of him plus torture with a side dose of pain and death.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think my Unc would appreciate me letting you kill his only child. Especially since that only child isn’t even in the business. And I certainly wouldn’t appreciate my Unc’s retaliatory killing of you.”

“Remind me to talk to him about that again the next time we go see him. Gotta see if I can’t reach some sort of agreement with the old man. Maybe he’ll be more open to the idea of me maiming Misha rather than flat out murdering him.”

Snorting, because on Jared’s order Kane would be the first person in line to hurt anyone or anything stupid enough to cause harm to Misha, Jared replied, “Good luck with that.”

“Figure it can’t hurt to try.” Kane lifted his shoulders in a shrug, the move disturbing the long brown hair which was fanned across the broad expanse. “Anyways, infatuation with Misha, no. Infatuation with the new meat, fuck yeah.”

Confused, because he hadn’t seen anyone with Misha, Jared focused on his cousin again. This time he did see that he wasn’t alone.

A boy dodged Misha’s steps, intent on staying behind him as much as possible which was how Jared had missed him in the first place. The boy was shorter than average, inches shorter than Misha who was inches shorter than Jared. His dirty blond hair was long and parted in the center of his head so the ends hung down to brush the tops of his cheeks. He wasn’t close enough yet for Jared to see the color of his eyes, but he would be soon.

“That’s Jensen,” Katie said, tone dismissive. “He’s—”

“Fucking gorgeous,” Jared cut her off and, when he caught a brief glimpse of the boy’s outfit, added an incredulous, “A virgin?”

Suddenly, Katie was all up in Jared’s space again, all over him, would’ve been in his lap if he had allowed. “Honey—”

The rest of her statement was cut short by Misha’s arrival. He stopped on the opposite side of the table with the boy—Jensen—still serving as his shadow. “Jared,” he greeted with a head nod. “Christian.”

“Kane,” Kane corrected.

As if he hadn’t heard Kane, Misha steamrolled right past the comment just like he always did, “Jared, Christian, I would like to introduce to you...The Sacrificial Virgin.”

A choked sound came from behind Misha, the noise quickly aborted as Misha grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him around until he stood by Misha’s side. Jensen stared at the floor, refused to set eyes on anything other than the black carpet fibers clenched tight between his bared toes.

“Sacrificial Virgin, this is your boss, Jared, and his inferior, Christian—”

“I’m not fucking inferior to anyone, you stupid shit, and it’s Kane to you.”

“Least you get an introduction,” Chad Michael Murray mumbled around his mouthful of pink nipple. He sat on the opposite end of the couch occupied by Kane, a naked stripper perched on each leg.

“Sacrificial Virgin, that guy over there is diseased. It’s in your best interest to stay _far_ away from him.”

“Fuck off,” Murray responded to Misha at the same time Kane said to Jensen, “Pay no attention to any of these assholes, cutie pie. And _you_ are more than welcome to call me Christian.”

Through all the bantering, and through Misha being Misha, Jared watched Jensen. Who continued to watch the floor.

Jensen’s shoulders were hunched over, as if the boy wanted to disappear inside of himself. And the tremors coursing through his body made him visibly shake. Still, it was more than evident that whoever had made this hiring decision had done a damn good job.

The androgynous boy was stunning.

Pulling free of Katie’s grasp, Jared stood. He rounded the table, stopping once he stood in back of Jensen, leaving only the barest amount of space between the two of them. Jensen’s quakes increased tenfold in response to Jared’s nearness.

Jared placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, drug them down until they rested on the boy’s upper arms. The skin was warm, soft and supple, the muscles underneath defined yet proportional. Unable to help himself, Jared used his hold to pull Jensen back, reducing the distance between them to a memory. A gasp escaped Jensen and his breaths started to come in short, rapid bursts.

The need to soothe and to protect was overpowering. Alien, the feelings were not ones Jared had ever experienced before, not even for his little sister as they’d grown up. She had been a devious little fucker who had made Jared flip-flop back and forth between wanting to throttle her in frustration and needing to hug her to show how proud he was, but never had she made him want to defend her. Since his sister had been able to walk, she’d been more than capable of defending herself.

But here this boy was—this boy Jared had never met before in his life, this boy who didn’t even come up to his chin—making Jared want to annihilate all threats. Which was fucking hilarious considering Jared was damn near the biggest danger to every person in the club, to every person in the entire fucking _state_.

Rather than give in to his natural inclinations towards Jensen, Jared treated him the same as he would’ve treated any other person. Especially one who himself posed a threat to Jared.

Not bothering to lower his voice, Jared said loud enough for all present to hear, “Wearing the color of Our Divine Mother Hera is a sin if you’re not a virgin. Punishable by life in jail or, worse yet, death. You know that. I know that.” Digging his fingers into the flesh of Jensen’s arms, his nails dimpling the skin, Jared continued, “What I don’t know is why I shouldn’t fuck your stupid ass up right the fuck now for prancing around my club, for potentially drawing unwanted attention to my club, by wearing white when we _all_ know you ain’t no fucking virgin!”

A pained whimper was the only answer Jared received.

Eyes narrowed, Jared stared hard at Katie, who was doing her damndest to shrink into the cushions of the couch. “You got an explanation, _honey_?” And when she didn’t answer, he turned to Misha, who now stood several feet away, “How ‘bout you, cuz?”

“He—” Misha stopped to clear his throat, his nervousness reflected by the hand he rubbed across the back of his neck. “He’s never been touched.”

Maybe, _just maybe_ , Jared should let Kane teach Misha a well deserved lesson. Because it was almost like Misha didn’t understand the rules of La Religione Solo, the same rules both he and Jared had spent their twenty-eight years on earth following just like every other fucking person on the planet. Jared flaunted, bent and broke the laws made by men on an everyday basis, but even he abided by those of The Religion.

Boys were not allowed to wear white after they turned thirteen, virgin or not, because it was impossible to verify their chastity. The color was reserved for females and for—

Realization smacked Jared across the face. Gods-be-damned, he should have known, how could he not have? The clues were all right there, plain for everyone to see: the boy’s slight frame, his too pretty features, the need his presence inspired to protect.

Jensen had been designed by a goddess to attract the attention of men. Made by her to be bred by men.

“He’s a lifebearer?” Jared asked.

“And he really is a virgin,” Misha answered. “I don’t call him The Sacrificial Virgin as just a joke. I checked him out myself before placing the order for his outfits.”

Although he loosened his tight grip on Jensen, Jared didn’t back away. He continued to hold Jensen close, crowding him, as he analyzed the situation.

And what it came down to was him still not liking the possible heat that could be drawn from the authorities. It made him uncomfortable, even though Indulgence was squeaky clean, being the only legitimate business Jared owned. The club wasn’t a front he used to hide his backdoor activities. He didn’t even use it to launder his money.

Inside and out, Indulgence was exactly what it appeared to be: a playground for the rich and famous with a very steep cover charge which ensured a good time and discreet fun.

But Jensen’s outfit was a blaring invitation for the Chicago PD to enter Indulgence under the protection of The Religion, no warrant needed. If, as Misha said, Jensen was a virgin, then they would have to leave after verifying his status. If he wasn’t...

Then that opened up Jensen, Jared, Indulgence, and even the socialites who frequented the club, to not only the scrutiny of the police, but also to the scrutiny of The Religion. That would not be good. The religion had access to resources law enforcement had wet dreams about, thus the ability to destroy anybody, thus the ability to bring Jared down same as they had over the course of dozens of centuries with Nero, Vlad the Impaler, Adolf Hitler, Pablo Escobar and, most recent of all, Saddam Hussein.

Self-preservation dictated Jared confirm Jensen’s virginity for himself.

Slipping a finger under the thin strap of Jensen’s thong, Jared pulled it out a couple inches. “Off.”

When he let go, the elastic snapped back into its place against Jensen’s hip causing Jensen to jump, the top of his head grazing the underside of Jared’s chin. Rushing to do as Jared commanded, Jensen slid the underwear down his smooth, hairless legs to the ground and stepped out of them.

Jared gave a quick pat to the outside of Jensen’s right thigh. “Spread ‘em.”

After Jensen was in position, Jared placed two fingers at the top of his crack. Moving down, he skimmed across and past the puckered hole of Jensen’s ass. And there it was.

Proof in the form of a second hole that was more of a slit and still protected by a thin membrane.

Removing his hand, Jared didn’t miss Jensen’s shudder. As Jensen wasn’t the first lifebearer Jared had ever come across, wasn’t the only lifebearer employed at Indulgence, even if he did hold the honor of being the only one who was a virgin, Jared was well aware of how sensitive that hole was. A smirk slid across his face as he glanced over Jensen’s shoulder and caught sight of the erection straining up against Jensen’s belly, the angry red tip a sharp contrast to the pristine white he wore.

“So,” Jared said, “we seem to have gotten a little off-track here, but I think it’s time to get back to the real reason I had Misha bring you up. I want to see what you got.”

“You want me to dance?” came the strained question in response.

“No, but I do want you to put on a performance. I’ll even make it easy for you. We’ll make it so that your performance will require your full participation, but minimal effort on your part, how’s that sound?”

Acquiescence was given in the form of a slow, hesitant bob of the head.

“Let’s do this, then. Kane, Murray, my dancers aren’t here for your free entertainment, assholes. A hundred each or get the fuck out.” A few seconds later and Jared held two bills in his hand which both featured the entwined forms of Zeus and Hera plastered across the front. Although he didn’t make a habit of paying the strippers in his employ to demonstrate their skills to him, to prove to him why he shouldn’t fire them on the spot, Jared matched each of his lieutenants contributions then added one additional hundred because what he was getting ready to do, though necessary, far surpassed the boundaries of a normal performance and was well into the land of the skeevy. Jared folded the money in half then tucked the pad into the breast pocket of Jensen’s hoodie. “Five hundred. Two to three times as much as what you would probably make on a normal night being a new dancer.” Jensen gasped on hearing the figure and Jared asked, “Ready?”

At Jensen’s nod, Jared pressed forward, forced Jensen to take three steps ahead. The edge of the granite table in front of Jensen stopped him from going any further and at his back was Jared preventing him from changing his mind and making any sort of escape.

Jared reached around to the front of Jensen and wrapped his fingers around the cock that was just a small handful. Up and down, he stroked the curved shaft, adding a little twist when he came to the tip. He scrapped the nail of his forefinger over the head each time it was revealed by the retraction of the foreskin.

Feeling the tension building in the body in front of him, the growing need to balk and retreat, Jared growled, “You’re going to walk away from this five hundred dollars richer and with your virginity still intact, which is really fucking saying something, and all you have to do is let go and feel. _So. Quit. Fucking. Fighting. Me._ ” Jared continued to jack Jensen off, varying his pace between hard, fast pulls and easy, slow caresses. “I bet you’re a good little boy, aren’t you, never touching yourself, never making yourself feel good. I bet you didn’t even know you _could_ make yourself feel like this, did you.” He ground his own unsatisfied erection against Jensen’s ass. “Makes me wonder what you’re really doing here, why you’re really in my club.” One final tug and Jared felt the telltale jump of the dick in his hand, knew as Jensen’s head fell back against his shoulder, Jensen had reached that point there was no coming back from. “ _You don’t belong here, baby boy._ ”

And that had been the whole point of this display of dominance. To prove to Jensen he was in over his head and to scare him to the point he would decide to not come back, a decision that had to be his own. Despite the unwanted attention Jensen had no doubt already drawn to the club with his little outfits, courtesy of Misha’s questionable assistance, Jared recognized Jensen’s potential to be a major moneymaker for Indulgence. To be on the safe side, Jared wanted him gone, leaving no reason for any outsiders to investigate Jared or his investment, but for him to turn Jensen away himself would be an idiotic business move and Jared was no idiot.

Careful with his aim, Jared directed Jensen’s cock so its load was released over the shot glasses still filled with alcohol rather than being wasted on the empties. He was impressed by the size as well as the force of Jensen’s orgasm. Five copious spurts and most of the glasses had received at least two to three drops of the white, creamy liquid, with a few having received a substantial amount more.

Soon as Jared let go of Jensen, the boy was across the room and down the stairs. And Jared was sure he wouldn’t be back anytime soon. If he did come back, Jared would bite the bullet and fire him.

It wasn’t until much later, long after Jared, Kane and Murray, and even Misha, had finished off the cocktails à la Jensen, and long, long, long after Katie had stomped off in a furious snit, that Jared realized something very important.

He still didn’t know the color of the boy’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since Jensen’s hasty exit from Indulgence. He’d been scheduled to work every night since, but hadn’t been able to gather up the nerve to go back to the club, too apprehensive of encountering Padalecki again. Misha had called his cell several times each day, but Jensen had ignored every attempt at contact, deleted the texts unread and the voicemails unheard.

But the club was never far from his mind. Over and over, Jensen’s brain replayed the most degrading moment of his life. But what bothered Jensen was that it hadn’t been degrading for the reason it should’ve been, because it had happened, but because it made Jensen’s dick hard each time he thought about it. And _that_ was why it demeaned and embarrassed him. It was past screwed up he got all hot and bothered by an event that should’ve devastated him, past screwed up for him to have to acknowledge that on some deep level of his consciousness he had _liked_ the humiliation Padalecki had subjected him to.

It was past _fucked_ up he’d gone online and searched for pictures of Padalecki just so he could have a clear, accurate image in his head as he relived the moment when Padalecki had made him shoot semen into those glasses filled with alcohol, ruining them for further consumption.

What bothered Jensen more than anything else about that night, though, were the last words Padalecki had spoken to him. They haunted Jensen because Padalecki had been right, Jensen didn’t belong at Indulgence. But Jensen also didn’t belong to his past anymore either—his parents had been very vocal about that the day they’d kicked him out with nothing to his name but the clothes on his back and the shoes on his feet.

So where _did_ he belong?

Eyeing the other students who sat around him in the Starbucks, Jensen sipped his frappuccino through a straw the same color green as the chain’s logo. This was where he wanted to fit in, where he tried to fit in. Each day in class, he smiled and chitchatted with his classmates, afterwards meeting up with them to work on group projects and to discuss weekend plans. It was only a few weeks into the semester, but Jensen already knew he wasn’t a part of this world, not really. He didn’t have a familial support system like the others did. He didn’t have a network of friends to lean on.

Jensen didn’t have anyone at all.

It was just him.

The feet of the chair right next to Jensen scraped against the tile floor as someone pulled the seat out from underneath the table and flipped it around. “You look like you’re knee deep in unhappy thoughts,” Ian Somerhalder said as he straddled the chair backwards. “So I decided to come save you.”

A shy smile found its way to Jensen’s face. He didn’t know Ian all that well, but they passed each other on campus several times a week, going both to and from classes, and seemed to share several of the same interests. From their sparse interactions, Jensen could say that Ian seemed like a nice guy.

“Yeah, just, you know.” Jensen gave an apologetic half shrug to accompany the answer that wasn’t an answer.

“Yeah, yeah, got it. You don’t have to tell me anything about the deep, dark secrets swimming around up here—” Ian punctuated the statement by tapping a finger on Jensen’s temple “—but you’re done with it for right now, ‘k. Cause I’m awesome and I said so.”

“Awesome, huh?” Dubiousness laced the two words.

“Yep.” The confirmation was given with a waggle of thick, dark eyebrows. “Seriously, though, you’re probably over thinking whatever it is that’s bothering you. And that’s where I come in. I provide the gorgeous, handsome distraction and, voila, later you’ll find that having spent a few hours in the awesomeness of my presence is, like, the best cure-all for everything wrong in the whole entire universe.”

An amused snort escaped Jensen. At Ian’s mock offended expression, he laughed harder.

But Ian had a point. Jensen wouldn’t allow himself to wallow in the negative any further. At some point he had to get up and dust himself off and that point was now.

Jensen had spent his time away from Indulgence being productive by putting together an alternate plan so he could continue on with his schooling. He’d already been to the financial aid office and obtained information on scholarships and grants he qualified for. They wouldn’t be anywhere near enough to pay for the full cost of next semester’s tuition plus the cost of textbooks, not to mention housing, but it was still better than nothing. The rest of the needed funds would have to be supplemented with income generated from holding down a couple of jobs at the same time (non-stripper related, thank you very much), which would both be minimum wage given Jensen’s distinct lack of experience in anything useful (and he was mostly certain taking his clothes off for money did _not_ count in the useful skills category).

Money would be a lot tighter with the decreased income being spread out to pay down his current outstanding balance on his credit cards plus being saved to offset future debt. It was a failure in the making. He still had to at least try though.

“So, Jensen, are you up to gracing yours truly with the honor of your company for a few hours?” Ian asked, a crooked grin on his face.

It was early afternoon and Jensen was done with his classes for the day. And this? This was his chance to make his first real friend at UIC, to start his own support system. “Yeah, that sounds like an _awesome_ plan. I just have to make a quick call first.” Jensen grabbed his cell off the table from where it rested next to his cup. “Be back in a sec.”

Flipping his phone open and dialing Misha’s number as he walked out the doors of the coffee shop, Jensen thought about what he was getting ready to do. He was sure he was making the right decision.

“Where you been?” Misha answered before the first ring had even stopped. “And why haven’t you answered any of my calls? Why haven’t you—”

“I’m fine,” Jensen interrupted the barrage of questions. “I just, I’m just calling to let you know that—”

“Jared’s been by here looking for you every night, Jensen. He’s coming again tonight. If you hadn’t called me by the time the club opened today, I was going to come to your house to pick you up myself.”

The blood drained out of Jensen’s face, he could actually _feel_ it leaving. “Whoa, whoa, Misha, Padalecki’s been what?”

“Do you understand the importance now of you being here tonight? My cousin—”

“That monster is your _cousin_?”

“ _Jensen_ ,” Misha said, “pay close attention to what I am saying to you right now. Yes, Jared is my cousin and my cousin is not a patient man. I know you’ve heard the rumors and he’s already been by here twice looking for you and you haven’t been here either time. Jared is not the kind of person you want to piss off, bad things happen to people who get on his bad side, and you’re walking a fine line right now. You _have_ to be here tonight, Jensen. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?”

“But, Misha,” Jensen said, “I’m not coming in tonight, tomorrow night or any other night. I’m not coming in ever again. The only reason I called today was just to let you know that I quit.”

Numb, Jensen ended the call on Misha’s silence and stared through the café’s windows at the back of Ian’s tousled head of black hair, shades darker than the brown of Padalecki’s and much shorter. As Jensen watched, Ian turned in his chair and his eyes met Jensen’s through the glass.

Pale gray, shades lighter than Padalecki’s greenish-blue hazel.

Ian grabbed Jensen’s half finished drink off the table, then pushed to his feet and wound his way through the maze of people crowding the shop, stopping here and there to speak a few words and to share a few laughs with those he knew. It took several minutes, but he finally exited the building and walked over to where Jensen stood. Side-by-side, although his personality made him appear much bigger, it was evident Ian was actually only a couple inches taller than Jensen, meaning he was probably half a foot or so shorter than Padalecki.

“Time to go?” Ian questioned as he handed Jensen his drink, although it was clear what he really wanted to know was, _Is everything okay_?

“Following you,” Jensen answered.

As he trailed after Ian, making mental comparisons between Padalecki’s massive physique and Ian’s leaner build as he went, Jensen assured himself he had made the appropriate decision. The chance of him ever crossing paths with Padalecki again were minimal now and that was a very good thing.

It was what Jensen wanted.

_Wasn’t it_?

*

Jared reclined in the high back executive chair situated behind the desk in Indulgence’s office. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, his freed cock in the mouth of Brock, one of the lifebearers who worked at the club he fucked around with on occasion.

“So?” he asked his cousin, who stood just inside the open door, watching the enthusiastic blowjob. “He gonna be here some time tonight or what?”

“Or what,” Misha said, face screwed up into a permanent expression of distaste.

“What—” Grunting, Jared’s hands fisted in Brock’s hair to hold him in place and he came like that, with his cock lodged in the back of Brock’s throat. He pushed a coughing Brock away after he was finished, then stripped off the condom and dropped it in the trashcan. The t-shirt Brock had discarded before he’d dropped to his knees in front of Jared was on the desk and Jared grabbed it to clean the leftover come off his dick and Brock’s spittle out of his pubic hairs. Wadding the shirt into a ball, he tossed it to Brock who managed to catch the defiled projectile mid-air as he slinked past Misha to make his exit.

“What in Hades does _or what_ mean?” Jared asked as he straightened his clothes.

“Do you have to fuck around with Brock?” was Misha’s response. “He’s probably the only person alive who has more STDs than Chad.”

“He only sucks my dick.”

“And your dick is going to fall off.” The statement was delivered in a serious, matter of fact tone. “And the media will be forced to rename you from The Minister of Death to The Dickless Don.”

Feet kicked up on the desk, crossed at the ankles, Jared pinned his cousin with a _stop-it-with-the-bullshit_ stare. “Just tell me what the fuck _or what_ is supposed to mean.”

“It means I talked to him.”

“And...?” Jared prompted when Misha stopped speaking.

“And he won’t be coming in tonight. Or ever again. He quit.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Saves me the trouble of firing him.”

“If you were just planning to fire him, then why did you threaten to give me a Columbian necktie last night if I didn’t produce him by today?”

“I only threatened to give you a Columbian necktie if you didn’t produce an answer _or_ if you didn’t produce the boy. You produced an answer. Congratulations. Family crisis averted.”

“Must you be such a ridiculous bastard, Jared?”

Jared smiled at the insult. Depending on his mood, if anybody else had hurled those same words at him, he would’ve killed them. Or tortured them. Or, at the very least, set them straight with the liberal use of the butt of his gun. Blood ties gave Misha a serious pass. “I’m gonna tell my mama you questioned the identity of my father the next time I talk to her.”

“Now let’s not be hasty here,” Misha backtracked, grimacing. “No need to get your mother all worked up over nothing. More importantly, let’s not forget that promise we made to each other to _always_ be best cousins. And best cousins don’t snitch on each other.”

“We were eight when we made that promise.”

“Last time I checked, always means always and doesn’t come with an expiration date.”

And here was an opportunity just begging to be capitalized on. Very helpful since Jared would now have to go to Jensen since Jensen would not be coming to Indulgence, would not be coming to Jared. “I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

“Thank—”

“But,” Jared said, “you have to tell me where Jensen lives.”

“I can’t do—”

Holding up the pointer finger of his left hand in the universal sign for _Give me just one minute_ , Jared slipped his right hand into his pants’ pocket and pulled out his phone. He unlocked the touchscreen, then used the thumbs of both hands to press random buttons on the virtual keyboard.

“O _kay_ ,” Misha relented. “I’ll tell you, damn it. Just make sure that what I said never reaches your mother.”

“Never,” Jared assured, now in his e-mail and finishing up the list of instructions to his personal assistant he’d started earlier.

“Then what are you over there doing? I swear to Zeus, you had better not be texting her right now.”

“Relax, man. Just sending an e-mail to Danneel.” Another few key strokes, then Jared sent the message. “Look, I have a meeting in half an hour, so I’m out of here. Send Jensen’s address to Danni.” Rolling his neck to remove the kinks, Jared got to his feet. He strode to the door, but stopped just before walking out to add, “Also send her Jensen’s measurements, for both clothes and shoes.”

“Why?” Misha asked, following behind Jared down the dark corridor and out into the open space of the club.

Jared turned to face Misha. “You questioning me?”

“Let me guess, none of my fucking business?”

“Right.” Jared left it at that because, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t tell Misha why. He didn’t know why himself. All he knew was that he hadn’t been able to get the gorgeous boy out of his mind since the night he’d jacked him off. All he knew was that he wanted to see the boy again.

Feeling someone’s gaze boring into him, Jared welcomed the distraction, raising his eyes to just over Misha’s shoulder. It took a few seconds for him to locate the source. Katie stood in a dark corner, glaring at him. The scowl covering her face was just as ugly and pissed off as the one from the night before, the one from the night before that and only a fraction less pissed than the one from the infamous night with Jensen.

So, still angry then.

There was an elite dinner coming up in a few weeks. Danneel had told Jared about it that very morning. Plates were fifteen hundred a pop and the majority of the money raised would be used to benefit Chicago’s Meals-on-Wheels program. Jared made a point to attend several events a year of a similar nature to show his support for the city. That was done in addition to the money he donated to CAWLC to help women, lifebearers and their children who were the victims of domestic violence and the money he donated to CCH to provide assistance for those citizens without homes.

As bitchy as she could be, Katie seemed to enjoy accompanying Jared to charity based get-togethers. And she always looked good on his arm as they hobnobbed with the rich and with the richer. She met many of the same people in her day-to-day duties at the club as she catered to their needs, but Jared suspected she liked forcing his peers to acknowledge her existence on a more level playing field.

Not that Jared really cared about her misplaced jealousy over Jensen, or over anyone he took to his bed for that matter, he’d told her from the start he wasn’t into monogamy, he still recognized it was senseless to let Katie remain angry. All that would end up accomplishing was her making the dancers miserable who would all then make Misha miserable who would then waste no time in coming to bitch at Jared.

Jared knew how to make Katie happy and how to do so within the next five minutes. Using the phone he still held, he shot a quick text to Danneel, directing her to purchase two tickets as well as to inform Katie about the details. Then he exited the club, on his way to meet up with Kane and Murrary. Then it was off to talks with the current leader of the Chicago Outfit.

Right up until the moment he shook hands with Mark Sheppard, and even a few minutes afterwards, Jared’s thought processes were centered around a virginal lifebearer that would soon be his. And all the things he was going to do to that lifebearer.

Number one being the many ways he was going to relegate white clothing to Jensen’s past.

Number two being making Jensen’s pretty eyes, whatever shade they were, widen with shocked lust as Jared did that relegating.


	3. Chapter 3

Curled up on his side in the middle of the lumpy twin sized mattress, Jensen stared at the brown water stains streaked down the wall in front of him. He’d just returned home via public transportation after spending the day on the quad goofing around with Ian and a group of Ian’s friends and, though he’d had a good time, something had still felt off.

Probably had a lot to do with the fact Jensen couldn’t get Padalecki out of his mind. Couldn’t stop himself from measuring Ian up against Padalecki. Couldn’t stop himself from finding Ian lacking to Padalecki in every single way, although they were of different worlds.

And it was Ian’s world Jensen should want to be a part of.

Only, if he was being one hundred percent honest...

Jensen rolled off the bed and walked the five steps across his closet sized studio apartment to his kitchen. He wasn’t hungry for anything he had available to eat, but he was going to eat regardless. It was that, or starve to death because he couldn’t afford better at the moment. The money he’d received in payment for his public degradation was already gone, split between his credit cards with Jensen allowing himself to keep a hundred, of which four dollars had been used to splurge on the frappuccino, ten on cheap groceries and eighty-six on a thirty day CTA unlimited ride card.

That meant Ramen noodles tonight, boxed macaroni and cheese tomorrow, plain tuna out the can the next day. Repeat.

He opened the cabinet above the sink and was just about to remove a package of beef noodles when an insistent knock sounded at the door. A huff of frustration left Jensen as he walked over to open it with all the expectations in the world of seeing his strung out, jittery neighbor requesting Jensen babysit her two kids for a couple hours while she made a run to the store where “store” in this equation equaled the crack house up the street.

What Jensen did not expect to see when he swung open the dilapidated piece of wood was Jared Padalecki.

“Padalecki,” he said, heart thundering. Sweet Hera, was the man here to kill him? He must be. According to Misha he had been looking for Jensen for two nights and the night of the very day Jensen had announced he quit, he showed up at Jensen’s _door_? “What are you doing here?”

The only reply given was, “Green—suits you.”

“What?” Jensen stumbled back a step, the sheer size of the man in front of him sending his body into a confusing combination of flight mode mixed with lust. “Green? What’s green? What suits me? And what does that have to do with you being here, Padalecki?”

A wide mouth twisted up into a smile, showing off a pair of deep set dimples. “I've had my hand on your dick. Stroked that pretty cock of yours so good, you came all over the place. Don’t you think we’re familiar enough with each other by now that you can call me Jared?”

Jensen blinked in wordless surprise at the abbreviated, yet obscene, recap of their last encounter. Took a deep breath to reorient himself. Then asked, “Why are you here, Jared?”

“I would think that’s obvious.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand?”

“I’m here for you.”

“ _What_? _Why_? Whatever it is you think I did, Mr. Padalecki-Jared-sir, I—”

“If you want to bring anything with you, you got three minutes to pack it up.” Jared entered the apartment, eyes completing a circuit before they returned to Jensen. “On second thought, don’t bring anything. All your shit is probably infested.” One of Jared’s big paws snaked out and wrapped around Jensen’s wrist. He hauled Jensen out the door behind him. “We’re leaving now.”

Digging his sock covered toes into the worn carpet of the hallway, Jensen tried to stop their forward progression. When that didn’t work, he dropped his body to the ground. Only to find himself with a view of Jared’s suit covered back after Jared hefted him over a shoulder. Jensen tried to kick his legs, but Jared had a tight hold on them. He used his arms to push up off Jared, but all that earned him was a stinging slap to the ass.

“Be _still_ ,” Jared snapped. “We have to get out of here _right the fuck now_. I don’t know why in Hades you would rent an apartment in Latin King territory, but if they catch me here, it won’t be anything good for anyone involved.”

So Jensen stopped struggling. Because Jared didn’t seem to be planning his gruesome demise anytime soon whereas a member of the notorious street gang that was Jared’s known rival wouldn’t think twice about Jensen being an innocent bystander as they opened fire.

Soon they were outside the apartment building and at a running limo. Jensen had a brief moment to see that the same two men who had been with Jared in The Black Room now stood outside the vehicle with wary expressions and weapons drawn before the back door of the limo was opened and he was shoved inside. All three men climbed in after him, then the limo sped off, tires screeching against the pavement.

Jensen slid all the way down the bench seat and huddled in a far corner. For the moment, he was ignored.

“What. The. _Fuck_.” the stocky man with the long brown hair—Kane, or hadn’t the guy told Jensen to call him Christian?—snarled. “Damn you, Padalecki, you couldn’t have given us some advance warning here?”

“I gave you advance warning,” the answer was delivered in an even, calm tone.

“Telling us two minutes before we drive into the Kings’ territory that we’re going to be driving into the Kings’ territory in two minutes is not advance fucking warning,” retorted the guy with the squinty blue eyes and dark blond hair—Misha had called him diseased, right?

“It’s all over and done with now, Murray.” Jared removed his suit jacket, placing it on the seat next to him. He closed his eyes and scrubbed a hand down his face. “No harm, no foul.”

“Damn it, you still should’ve let one of us come in with you,” Murray protested.

In support of Murray’s argument, Christian added, “We didn’t know what the fuck was going on inside of that building. We didn’t know if you needed back-up or what. And we had _no way of knowing_.”

“I told you no back-up would be needed. I was in and out just like I said I would be.” Hazels popped open and landed on Jensen. “In less than my estimated five minutes, I got exactly what I came for.”

Jensen found himself the center of attention. It was not a feeling he’d ever liked, not even as a stripper.

“And what a something that is,” Christian said with an open, honest smile. “Hey, cutie pie.”

“Huh, he is cute,” Murray agreed. “Not my type, though, not man enough, but definitely cute.”

And that comment? Was Jensen’s breaking point.

In seventy-two hours, he’d been mauled in public by a crime lord, obsessed over that crime lord, been abducted by that crime lord for unknown reasons and, to add insult to injury, he’d just been snubbed by one of the crime lord’s henchmen in the form of a backhanded compliment? It was _too much_.

“Seems we’re on the same page then,” Jensen retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, “cause you’re not nearly man enough for me either.”

Silence rang loud in the limo’s interior. Then raucous laughter took its place.

“Oh, shit, Padalecki, you went and got yourself a funny guy.” The force of his chuckles shook Christian’s body.

“ _Rawr_ , the little kitty has sharp claws,” Murray remarked, a leer on his face.

“Well, I’d say he’s more of a tiger.”

“Pfft, he’s a kitten, at most, and you know that’s pushing it.”

Though he smiled at Jensen, Jared didn’t join in as the back and forth continued between Christian and Murray. It soon devolved into personal insults, which soon devolved into a good natured shoving match.

And for the first time in almost three months, Jensen felt like things might be okay. It was beyond insane and made no sense that it was a crime lord, well known worldwide for his ruthlessness, and his band of merry men that made him feel safe and secure. Regardless, it was a good feeling and it was undeniable Jensen had been too long without it.

Jensen followed his gut instinct. He smiled back.

*

As usual, Danneel had outdone herself and delivered on Jared’s last minute requests with attention given to even the minutest of details. The penthouse apartment Jared hadn’t used in over a year had been cleaned and aired out, lending it a homelike quality that was welcoming.

A fifty inch flat screen had been set up in the living room, a new addition as of that day. In front it, on the cream couch that was also brand new, was where Jared left Kane and Murray as he gave Jensen a tour which was nothing more than an excuse to get Jensen into the master bedroom.

“Eh, Padalecki,” Murray called out from down the hall, “you got some food up in this joint?”

Jared shouted back, “Since when is it my responsibility to feed you?”

“Kitty’s going to be staying here, right? What in Hades do you expect the boy to eat if you didn’t buy him any food?”

And that was not how Jared had planned to tell Jensen about his new residence.

Wide green eyes stared at Jared in shock from where Jensen stood in the center of the spacious bedroom. “ _I’m_ going to be staying here?” he asked. “This place is for _me_? But...why?”

Fucking Murray and his fucking big ass fucking mouth.

“Figure out how to feed yourself, you moron,” Jared responded to Murray before shutting the door with a decisive click. To Jensen, he gave the simple answer of, “Because I want you here.”

“Wow, I just, I've never—” Jensen turned in a slow circle, taking in the king size four poster bed with its head and foot boards made of solid cherry wood and the matching suite which included a dresser, chest of drawers and two nightstands. “I’ve never lived any place this nice before.”

Moving away from the bedroom’s entryway, Jared closed the distance to Jensen. “I’m not giving this to you for free. I don’t give away any-fucking-thing for free.”

Head tilted back, Jensen gazed up at Jared. “You want something from me in return.”

“I do,” Jared confirmed.

“My virginity.”

“Yes.”

“I’m not a whore.”

“No, you’re not. I confirmed that fact for myself.” With a little laugh, Jared added, “You were there, remember? Happened just before the incident involving my hand and your cock.”

A blush stained Jensen’s cheeks. “It’s just that I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Just think of it as a business deal. You have something I want and, going by that shit hole you were living in, it's evident that I have something you need. You give me what I want and I'll provide you with what you need in return. Even exchange. As long as the arrangement proves to be beneficial for us both, we’ll keep it up. And when we reach the point where we decide to move on, we will. No hard feelings, no emotional attachments.”

Jared didn't know the details of the circumstances which resulted in Jensen's willingness to place a price on his virginity, nor did he care to know, but he was grateful for them all the same. Because he could see Jensen thinking about what he’d said, could see every thought play out on Jensen’s freckled, expressive face as he weighed his options. And he knew he would be getting exactly what he wanted, without having to resort to the use of subtle threats or outright force, even before Jensen opened his mouth to say, “Okay.”

Wasting no time, Jared grabbed grabbed the hem of the oversized shirt Jensen wore and pulled it over Jensen's head. He tossed it on the floor, then pulled down and off Jensen’s jogging pants and tighty whities at the same time.

Already, Jensen’s dick stood up, laying flat against his stomach, begging for attention.

But Jared ignored it. Instead, he pointed at Jensen’s feet and waited for him to tug the dingy socks off, then grabbed up all the clothing items and deposited them outside the bedroom door with a command to Kane to dispose of everything.

Fingers unbuttoning his shirt, Jared strode into the ensuite bathroom, Jensen following after him, clasped hands shielding his privates. Jared stripped off his own shirt, pants, shoes, socks and underwear, careful to hang the first two on the peg mounted on the back of the door to prevent wrinkles. He removed his Cartier wristwatch and set it on the counter of the sink.

Then he turned to Jensen. Who was beet red.

The boy was just too fucking cute, all innocence and purity. And it wasn't an act being put on for Jared's benefit. That was the whole reason Jared wanted to make sure this first time for Jensen would be good, despite the inevitable pain involved. When with one of his normal lovers, Jared couldn't care less if they found their pleasure. He wasn't mean or cruel in bed, but fucking was just like business, so long as Jared got his, to Hades with everyone else.

Jared turned on the shower and when the temperature was comfortable and warm, he motioned for Jensen to step in, getting in right after him. Holding himself stiff under the water, Jensen’s body thrummed with unmistakable tension. Picking up a bottle of shampoo, Jared then squeezed out a healthy dollop of the minty cleanser into one of his palms. He rubbed his hands together, ran his fingers through Jensen’s wet hair and worked up a frothy lather.

“Relax, baby boy,” Jared encouraged as he massaged Jensen’s scalp. Maybe it was his words, maybe it was his actions, but bit by bit the nervousness did drain out of Jensen. “That’s it, baby. Just relax.”

Once the shampoo was washed out of the dark blond strands, Jared followed up with conditioner, then went to work on Jensen’s body with shower gel. With just his fingers, he rubbed the spicy fragrance into Jensen’s neck and shoulders. He worked his way down Jensen’s back, rubbing it into the crack of Jensen’s ass.

A low, throaty moan seeped out of Jensen as Jared played along his puckered opening. He allowed himself just a touch of that second hole before pulling away and moving around to Jensen’s front. Making sure not to touch Jensen’s erection, Jared fondled his tiny balls, causing Jensen to squirm and rub his lush ass against all of Jared’s right spots.

And Jared had had more than he could take.

He shut the water off, guided Jensen out of the bathroom and over to the bed where they both collapsed, soaking wet. They rolled around on top of the soft comforter, Jared giving experimental nips to those areas he suspected would drive Jensen wild while sucks were reserved for those that would drive Jared crazy.

Jensen positioned under him, cock placed at Jensen’s virginal hole, Jared paused to look down at the writhing mass of arousal that would soon be his lover. When Jensen strained up against him, trying to force Jared to enter him, Jared chuckled and complied.

The thin membrane broke under the force of Jared’s onslaught and Jensen froze, face pale and screwed up in pain.

“I know it hurts, baby boy,” Jared said, slowly rocking into Jensen to allow him time to become accustomed to the intrusion. “It’s just for a little bit, I promise. It gets better.”

Intense pain followed by intense pleasure was how Brock had once described losing his virginity to Jared.

As Jared talked Jensen through it, Jensen began to loosen up. Then to respond. Soft groans and moans echoed through the room, half Jensen’s, half Jared’s.

Picking up speed, Jared thrust into Jensen harder. Hips lifted off the bed, Jensen met Jared, move for move.

“Oh, oh,” Jensen whimpered. “I, oh, crap, I—”

“Just let it fucking happen,” Jared ground out between gritted teeth, fighting to hold off his own orgasm.

“But I...it—” The words were interrupted as Jensen’s body spasmed, his cock shooting its load up onto his chest, untouched except for the friction created by him rutting against the hard muscles of Jared's stomach.

Rhythmic contractions rubbed up and down Jared’s dick. Shoving into Jensen one last time, he came hard, deep inside of that lifegiving hole. “Fuck,” he said, collapsing to the side of Jensen so as not to crush him. He tucked Jensen into his side. “Gods-be-damned.”

“Yeah,” came a satisfied sigh of agreement. Then, “Sweet Hera, I’m not on any type of birth control!” Jensen tried to push Jared away so he could sit up, but he met with no success. “Jared? Let me up! Jared, didn’t you hear me? I’m not on birth control!”

“We’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

“But what about what we did just now?”

“Morning after pill. Like I said, tomorrow.”

“But—”

“Morning after means tomorrow, Jensen.” This was just a business deal, but Jared found that the thought of Jensen’s belly swollen full with his child was a very attractive one. Jared was twenty-eight and it was past time for him to start thinking of having a family of his own. He wanted to have that family with someone who was untouched by the ugliness that ruled just about his every waking moment, someone who could be Persephone to Jared's Hades, someone like Jensen. Regardless, he added, “Also, I won’t fuck you there anymore so that’ll completely eliminate the risk of you getting pregnant.”

A man of his word, Jared would abide by his oath. For now.

“And we’ll take care of today's risk tomorrow,” Jensen said, sounding unbelieving. More sure, “We'll take care of it tomorrow.”

That was when Jensen’s stomach grumbled. At the same time, Murray called from the living room, “Still starving, motherfucker, and now I’m also horny, too, fuck you very much.”

“TMI, jerkoff,” Kane bitched, just as loud.

“Hey, man, good idea. Maybe that’s what I should go do instead since Padalecki apparently has _no intention of feeding me_.”

And while Jared could give a shit about Murray, Jensen did need to eat. So Jared drug them both out of the bed and into the bathroom. Using a light blue washcloth, he cleaned between Jensen’s legs, front then back, the red smear validation to the feral part of Jared that Jensen now belonged to him. He was Jensen’s first, a claim no one else in the world would ever be able to make.

“No more white for you, baby boy,” he joked with a light smack to Jensen’s ass.

Cleaning his own cock off, Jared watched from the bathroom as a naked Jensen headed back into the bedroom and over to the walk-in closet where he stopped just outside. Danneel had arranged the purchase and delivery of an entire wardrobe within a three hour time period. A good sized bonus was in that girl’s near future.

Eyes full of longing, Jensen turned to Jared. “I can’t—”

“I’m sick and fucking tired of hearing people tell me today what they can’t do,” Jared grumbled more to himself than Jensen. After dressing, he exited the bathroom and strode across the room and into the closet. “You can,” he insisted as he passed Jensen a green button down out the door along with a pair of fitted black jeans, “and you will.”

Broking no argument, Jared left the bedroom to join Kane and Murray. Five minutes later, Jensen entered the living room, clad not in the outfit Jared had chosen, but in a charcoal sweater and dark gray pants with a glitter of defiance lighting his pretty eyes, eliciting an appreciative laugh from Jared. Twenty minutes later, the foursome was seated in a low key Italian restaurant that was a favorite of Jared’s.

The house salads had just been delivered and the server off to bring them fresh drinks when a familiar figure approached their table.

“I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for _forever_ ,” Lauren Cohan said in her honeyed, cultured voice. “You haven’t returned any of my calls, Jared.”

“What do you want?” Jared returned in greeting, voice neither pleasant nor unpleasant. He spared a single glance for the brown haired beauty, noting her smart move of stopping a few feet away.

“Don’t be like that.”

“Okay, let’s do this another way.” Jared wiped his mouth with his napkin, threw the cloth on his plate of half eaten greens. He graced Lauren with the full of his attention. “What the _fuck_ do you want?”

“ _Jared_.” The word was said with an accompanying facial expression that reflected hurt.

But Jared knew better. He knew just how good of a performer the little bitch was. It, along with the trust and affection he used to have for her, were the sole reasons he’d sent Lauren to infiltrate Pileggi’s organization. What he’d never planned on was the slut sleeping with Pileggi.

Or turning into a double agent.

“Lauren, you have five seconds to—”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted, unshed tears caught up in her long brown lashes.

“And?”

“And it’s _yours_.”

Staring hard at Lauren, Jared asked, “You _really_ expect me to believe that?”

“Yes! It’s—”

“You’re saying you never fucked Pileggi?”

Skin paling to a pasty shade of white beneath her perfectly applied layer of makeup, Lauren took a step back, colliding with the empty chair behind her. “No, that’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then why should I believe that bastard growing inside of you belongs to me? I always used protection with you, Lauren, _always_.”

“I know, but—”

“But what?”

“But accidents happen! And the only reason I went to Mitchie in the first place is because you sent me to him!”

“Mitchie?” Jared questioned the nickname which spoke of a deep fondness with a laugh. Smiling, he asked, “How much to make you go away?”

“I don’t want your—”

“No need for your lies, Lauren.” Pulling a wad of cash out the pocket of his suit jacket hanging on the back of his chair, Jared started ticking of hundred dollar bills, stacking them in a neat pile on the table. At six hundred, he stopped. “That should be enough for an abortion.” He added another four. “Go buy yourself a nice pair of shoes.” Then, just because he considered himself a nice guy some of the time, Jared topped off the pile with ten more hundreds. “And use them to speed walk your ass right the fuck out of my life.”

Tears dried, Lauren approached the table. “It’s always such a pleasure doing business with you, Jared.”

As she reached for her payout, Jared snagged her wrist in a bruising grip. “If there really is a baby, I expect it to be gone by tomorrow.”

“Baby? What baby?” Lauren responded. Soon as Jared released his hold, she snatched the money off the table, then scuttled off back the way she’d just come.

She had the door to the restaurant open and was halfway out when Kane called, “We better not ever see you again, Lauren. Fair warning.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t.” The exit banged closed behind her.

“Best two thousand I ever spent,” Jared muttered. He looked at Jensen who looked back at him with those ever wide moss green eyes. “Eat, damn it. You’re too fucking skinny as it is.”

That night, after Kane and Murray made their departures, Jared broke in the cream couch by demonstrating to Jensen the art of sucking dick followed by having Jensen show him everything he’d just learned. First thing the next morning, before the sun was even up, he introduced Jensen to the wonders of anal sex.


	4. Chapter 4

Internal clock catapulting him to full wakefulness, Jensen lay still for a few moments, eyes closed. There was a long line of warmth pressed close to his back and an arm wrapped tight around his waist. There was also rock hard morning wood poking him in his sore ass.

That was Jared Padalecki behind him, snoring in his ear. Jared Padalecki—son of the late Gerald Padalecki—heir to his father’s gory, criminal empire. Jared Padalecki, the man whose vicious nature extended to his beautiful, former lover, who was possibly carrying his child, same as it did to the men and women he did business with.

Maybe Jensen was naive, because he was just as expendable as the next person, but it was that ruthlessness which made him feel so protected when with Jared.

Sighing, Jensen moved Jared’s heavy limb off him and slid out the bed. Not wanting to wake Jared, he decided he would wear the same outfit from the night before, the one still out in the living room, rather than risk the noise that would be generated by him rummaging through the closet in search of something new. A quick stop in the guest bathroom out in the hall to brush his teeth and wash his face, as well as to clean two other very _important_ areas in need of loving attention, then Jensen was dressed and out the door.

His first class wasn’t until eleven thirty, but Jensen wanted to get a head start because he was now on the complete opposite side of the city from UIC. Also, he had to drop by his old apartment to pick up his backpack of textbooks, his refurbished laptop and a few other, smaller items he couldn't do without. It was a ten minute walk to reach the front of the multi-building gated apartment community, then another fifteen to the closest bus stop which was located on a side street.

The first half of the trip was spent breaking his lease over the phone. With the upgrade in his living conditions, Jensen found it hard to be upset when the guy he spoke with advised the penalty for not providing a thirty day notice to vacate was the forfeiting of the remaining months Jensen had paid in advance. Especially not when the guy did agree to Jensen’s request that all of his uneaten food be delivered to the girl next door so her kids would have something to eat for a few days.

The second half of the trip was spent with CTA keeping him company. They helped Jensen figure out his new route, which went from being a straight shot of sixty minutes to a grand total of three transfers to be completed in two and a half hours. And that did not include the extra half an hour tacked on for today’s trip just so he could visit his prior residence.

Soon as Jensen plopped down on the bus stop’s hard wood bench, a black SUV pulled up beside him. The driver’s side window, same exact shade as the vehicle itself, rolled down to reveal Christian closest to him at the wheel and Murray in the passenger seat.

“Where’s Jared, cutie pie?” Christian asked.

“Yeah, we were certain he would still have you in bed under him,” was called out from the other side of the vehicle. A thump sounded when Christian smacked Murray on the side of the head, eliciting a complaint of, “Gods-be-damned, man, you know you were thinking the same thing.”

“Maybe, but I’m tactful enough to not say it.”

Face heating up, Jensen said, “Jared was still asleep when I left.”

“The little kitty wore the big bad wolf out good, huh?” Murray questioned. It earned him another thump to the head. “ _Ass_ hole.”

With a shake of his head, Christian advised, “Ignore him.” Then Christian’s gaze locked with Jensen’s as he tossed out a casual, “So, does Jared know you left?”

“He probably does now. That is, if he’s awake yet.” The grin tilting up the corners of Murray’s lips made Jensen rush to add, “I mean, yes, he probably does know I’m gone, because I’m sure he’s awake because I don’t think he just lies in bed all day long.”

Chuckling, Murray said, “This just keeps getting better and better.”

But Christian remained serious. “Where you on your way to now, Jensen?”

“Campus. I have a class in a few hours.”

“Yeah?” The loud jangle of his phone drew Christian’s attention down to his lap. “Jared’s most definitely awake now.” A few words spoken so low that Jensen couldn’t hear them were exchanged between Christian and Murray, then Murray exited the SUV and made his way over to the bench and sprawled out in the spot next to Jensen. Before merging into traffic, Christian said, “You wait right here for a few minutes, cutie pie, and Murray here is just going to keep you company, a’ight.”

And so Jensen found himself staring at Murray in confusion when the man asked, “So, have you heard the one about why dicks have holes in their heads?”

“Umm, no?”

“So men can be open minded!” A slap of the leg accompanied the crude answer. “What about this one—what do Rubix cubes and dicks have in common?”

“Nothing?”

“Oh, man, listen up, cause this is good.” With what could only be described as a girlish giggle, Murray said, “The longer you play with them, the harder they both get. Okay, okay, what’s green, slimy and smells like a pig?”

Jensen had grown up watching The Muppets and had a sinking feeling as to what the offensive punch line was going to be. “ _Sweet Hera_ , please don't.”

“That's right, kitty, Kermit’s finger! Get it? Do you get it? Oh, man, I have a _ton_ more where those came from.”

When the black SUV pulled back up in front of them a few minutes (and ten increasingly vulgar jokes) later, Jensen’s entire body was flushed red in embarrassment. He wasted no time in following Jared’s order when he threw open the rear door from the inside and commanded, “Get in.”

“Hey,” Jensen said once he was seated next to Jared.

Jared stared at him with an unreadable expression. “Just up and left, huh? Didn’t feel the need to let me know first that you were going or where you were going or how to get in touch with you _since_ you were going?”

“It’s not—”

“Give me your phone.” After Jensen handed it over, Jared flipped the cell open then spent a few moments typing on the built in keyboard before returning it to Jensen. “I’ve programmed in two new contacts for you. Michael Rosenbaum and Tom Welling. One of them will always be available to drop you off whenever you need to go somewhere.”

His own personal _drivers_ (not one, but _two_ )? Shocked, Jensen uttered, “Jared, I don’t need—”

“Matter fact, anytime I’m not with you, period, one of them will be. I’ll arrange for Tom to meet up with us on campus this morning so I can introduce you to each other.”

So, not just personal drivers then, but also bodyguards.

But what, exactly, would they be guarding? Would their prime directive be to ensure none of Jared’s enemies got hold to Jensen? Or to watch and report back to Jared every move Jensen made while not in Jared’s company? Or both?

Collapsed back against the comfortable leather seat, Jensen turned his head to hide his face from Jared and stared out the window. A strange warmth spread through his chest. It was a good sensation knowing there was someone now concerned about where he went, what he did and who he did it with.

“Jensen?” Jared called.

“Yeah?” Jensen answered, eyes still on the passing scenery.

Voice soft and low, Jared said, “Make sure that one of them is with you at _all_ times that I'm not, you got me? Don't _ever_ try to slip off somewhere by yourself. If you do, then you'll find that I won't be very happy. And you don't want to piss me off, baby boy.”

The warmth constricted, tightening around Jensen's heart in a strangle hold that left him dizzy. _This_ was what it felt like to have someone care about him. "Yeah, Jared, I understand."

He rode his high right up until the next morning, a morning which included him and Jared twisted up in sleep warmed sheets, when it disappeared in an instant after Jensen realized he still hadn't visited a CVS yet to purchase Plan B. But it returned with a vengeance thanks to a quick Google search on his laptop. Although the effectiveness of the pills would be reduced since the critical twenty-four hour timeframe had passed, Jensen had nothing to worry about.

Website after website reported that Plan B wasn't really all that necessary for a lifebearer who'd just lost their virginity, because it was almost impossible for a lifebearer to get pregnant the first time. A curse from Zeus to mar the perfection of his wife's creations. Made in anger after he had been thwarted by her from bedding the first lifebearer she gave birth to, a pretty lad who had sprung from her womb fully grown by the name of Ino.

Disgusted that his parents' beliefs resulted in him being so ignorant of his own biology, yet assured by the information he'd located online, Jensen returned to bed. There was no need for him to worry about it any more.

*

“What in Hades is this bullshit you’re watching?” Jared stripped off the jacket of his tux and tossed it onto the arm of the royal blue loveseat cattycorner to the cream sofa he sat on. The loveseat was a recent addition as of the previous day, a purchase Jared had Danneel make after Jensen mentioned a similar piece of furniture in the living room of his parents’ house that he’d always loved growing up.

Jensen had been _very_ appreciative for the gift. What he lacked in experience had more than been made up for with willingness. Afterwards, Jared had made a silent vow to coax just as enthusiastic responses out of Jensen as often as possible.

“Supernatural. It’s about two brothers who fight ghosts and monsters and all sorts of evil creatures.”

“And I’m really supposed to believe that lifebearer—what’s his name, Dean?—fights evil?”

“It’s called suspension of...” The words tapered to silence as Jensen pulled his attention from the flat screen to focus on Jared for the first time since Jared had entered the apartment and dismissed Mike. “You look nice.”

“Just coming from a charity dinner.”

“The one for Meals-on-Wheels?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Jared confirmed, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“You took Katie, right? How was it?”

Horrid. Katie had been clingier than normal. Several times she’d expressed her frustration over what she perceived as Jared’s neglect of her now that Jensen was around to satisfy Jared’s needs on a regular basis. Just to shut her the fuck up, and because he had wanted to get his rocks off, Jared had slapped on a latex and let Katie hike up her short dress so she could ride him in the back of the limo on the way to the dinner as well as on the way from. It was a joy to discover just how much more pleasant she was to deal with when her mouth was too busy moaning to complain.

One thing for sure, though, was that while it may have been Katie’s wet pussy surrounding Jared’s cock, it had been Jensen’s tight ass Jared had imagined himself buried balls deep in. As Jared hadn’t wanted to set Katie off again, for fear that he would lose his temper and end up backhanding her, he’d bit his tongue hard to prevent calling out Jensen’s name when he’d come. Both times.

“Glad it’s over.”

“If it’s okay," Jensen ventured in a tentative tone, "I’d really like to go with you next time.”

Like fuck Jared would let that would happen. Jensen was gullible and innocent and Jared wanted to keep him that way for as long as possible, not for Jensen's sake, but for Jared’s own peace of mind. Jensen was Jared’s escape from reality and bringing the boy anywhere near Jared’s cutthroat peers posed the risk of soiling him by association. Besides, Jared really didn’t care for the thought that many of the people he socialized with had already seen Jensen damn near naked on several occasions.

Shit, he didn’t even like the fact that there were four people in the world acquainted with Jensen’s taste when there should only be a grand total of one who knew that sweetness. And Jared had no one to blame for that lapse in judgment but himself.

Live and learn.

“Yeah, I don’t think so, baby boy.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, okay.” A few minutes passed in silence as Jensen once again lost himself in his show, then Jensen turned to him and said, "I got a job.”

The two things Jared prided himself on more than anything else were his smarts and his attention to detail. They were the driving forces behind his success in not only staying alive in the ruthless underworld of Chi-town, but also in maintaining his position there as the King. And, while Jared would be the first to admit that he was in serious need of a decade or two of R and R, he doubted that he had allowed himself to slip so far that it had started to affect his memory. Which was why Jensen’s statement surprised him so much.

“I know," each word was enunciated slow, deliberate, "you already told me, remember?” Because, unless Jared really was that far gone with stress, he could’ve sworn Jensen had. Could've sworn that both Mike and Tom had mentioned daily, hours long trips to a bookstore each morning in their respective recaps they gave regarding Jensen's activities.

“I got a second job. Just wanted you to know as I’ll be working in the evenings now, too.”

Jared pried the remote from Jensen’s hand and turned the tv off, right in the middle of Dean making some sexual, wise crack about females. Like anyone would truly believe that lifebearer had ever fucked a girl before in his life, bad boy persona or not. The closest Jared was willing to believe this Dean character, and the guy who played him, had ever come to a pussy, outside of his own, was that of his mother's when he had been born.

"There’s still half an hour left,” Jensen protested.

“Fuck Dean and fuck Sam.” Angling his body so he sat to the side and facing Jensen, Jared asked, “Why do you need a second job?”

Unable to hold Jared’s stare, Jensen’s eyes dropped to the ground then flickered over to the coffee table. “I kinda have a massive amount of debt in my name.”

Studying Jensen was something Jared had done plenty of in the few weeks they'd known each other. As a result, there were a lot of mundane things Jared had picked up on that he found fascinating nonetheless. Like Jensen’s favorite color being blue. That pasta smothered in red spaghetti sauce was his favorite food, granola bars his favorite snack. Or how laundry was his most hated chore, but he also couldn’t stand for clothes to be strewn all across the floor.

But there was still so much more to Jensen to know. Things of a more personal nature that Jared normally didn't care about when it came to the people he stuck his dick in.

With Jensen, though, with Jensen it was different.

“Debt from what?”

“Tuition. Books. Supplies. My old apartment." A huff of laughter escaped Jensen. "Life.”

“Why haven’t your parents been helping you with those costs?”

Jensen gave a noncommittal shrug. “They have their reasons, I guess.”

“Their reasons." The fuck kind of answer was that? "Jensen.” Jared waited until Jensen met his eyes. “How much do you owe?”

“Four cards. A little less than eight grand between them.”

An unestablished college student should never have been able to open up that much credit. There were regulations in place now to prevent that sort of bullshit from happening. But the gods-be-damned banks were full of vultures who broke and bent the rules just like Jared did, so Jared couldn't be mad at them. Birds of a feather. "First thing tomorrow morning, I’ll pay each one off. Cancel all of them except for the very first one you opened and that is to be used for emergencies only. If you want to work, then work, but only one job.”

Seeing Jensen’s mouth hanging open, thanks probably about to come spewing out, Jared reached over and grabbed Jensen’s arm. He tugged until Jensen was laid out across his lap.

Jared didn’t want to be thanked, he just wanted...

Well, he didn't know what it was that he wanted.

So he clicked the tv back on instead. Just in time to see Dean get flung across the room by a man shaped blob of mist. “This shit is just too un-fucking-believable.”

“You have to suspend your disbelief,” Jensen said. Then, quieter, “I have.”

The rest of the evening was spent watching tv together. Still sated from his earlier fucks, the most sexual Jared got with Jensen was the demanding of a few, slow, sweet kisses.

This little business deal of theirs masquerading as faux domesticity was peaceful. Nice.

It served as a reiteration to Jared that _this_ was what he wanted, only he wanted for it to be the real deal rather than a transaction, tempted him into thinking that he _needed_ to have it. But for Jared to admit that he needed anything other than money and power would be a weakness.

And Jared was far from weak.


	5. Chapter 5

The past two and a half months had been a dream come true. Jensen fell asleep to Jared most nights. He woke up to Jared most mornings. Jared was on his mind all throughout each day. And, although their arrangement wasn’t supposed to include feelings or attachments, Jensen had fallen in love.

Even if he had wanted to, Jensen couldn’t have stopped it from happening. How could he when it was so obvious that Jared cared about him a little bit, too? So what Jared didn’t take Jensen as his date to his business dinners or as his guest to the parties and other events he attended. The snub hurt, but in the great scheme of things it wasn’t all that important.

Not when Jared showed he cared by taking care of Jensen. Not when he showed he cared by ensuring Jensen was protected every moment of every day. Not when he showed he cared by making Jensen feel important when he spent his free time with Jensen, free time that wasn’t wasted with the subpar.

Not when he showed he cared by talking to Jensen, listening to Jensen and, on the still rare but increasingly frequent basis, _laughing_ with Jensen.

Their amazing sex life probably also had a lot to do with Jensen’s infatuation. Because anybody who could make Jensen’s body sing the way Jared did was made to be adored.

Back arched, hands planted on the center of the muscular chest beneath him for balance, Jensen rode Jared, took what he needed. It was the first time he had bottomed from the top, but now that he was doing it, he wondered why Jared had waited so damn long to introduce him to this position. Jared stretched Jensen open, almost to the point of pain, but when he hit that certain spot, which he hit often, it made the discomfort so, so worth it.

“Touch me,” Jensen begged, close, just needing Jared's help to get there. One of Jared’s big hands wrapped around his cock and that’s all it took for Jensen to lose it.

“So fucking good,” Jared growled as Jensen came all over his fist.

Once Jensen was finished, Jared flipped them over, never pulling out. Jensen’s back hit the bed and Jared pounded into him. The second orgasm took Jensen by surprise, his gasp swallowed whole when Jared’s mouth landed on his as Jared came himself.

Jared’s tongue swept between Jensen’s lips, demanded entrance, played with Jensen’s tongue. Stroked along the roof of Jensen’s mouth. Just like everything else Jared did, the action was bold and unapologetic. While it was far from the first time Jared had kissed Jensen, it _was_ the first time the kiss seemed to possess a deeper meaning.

It was the first time it occurred to Jensen that maybe his feelings of love, infatuation and adoration might not be quite so one sided as he had thought they were. That maybe Jared cared for Jensen _more_ than just a little bit.

In that moment, everything intensified tenfold for Jensen.

Even the cold, emptiness left behind whenever Jared pulled out came as more of a shock than normal. A few seconds passed as Jared rubbed his fingers across his lips as he stared down at Jensen, his eyebrows hiked so high they were hidden beneath the unruly fringe covering his forehead. Then Jared was off the bed and getting dressed in a hurry.

“Jared?” Jensen asked. Some major shift had just occurred and Jensen was on uneven footing, not sure what to do next or even how to react.

“Have a business dinner tonight,” Jared replied as he shoved his feet into his leather loafers. “I’m going home first to shower and change, then I’m going to pick up Charles.” He paused at the door to the bedroom before exiting, almost like he wanted to add something else, something more meaningful than his, “I’ll talk to you later.”

One week passed. Two weeks passed. Three weeks passed.

No contact from Jared. No answer to any of Jensen’s phone calls or messages.

And Mike and Tom were less than helpful with their answers of, “He'll be by when he has the time, right now he’s busy taking care of business.”

That third week was when Jensen truly realized just how much Jared had come to mean to him. And it was the stress from worrying about Jared’s absence that sent him to the toilet several times each day of that week to throw up, his silent sentinels watching his mad dashes with questions in their eyes.

But how could Jensen explain to them that for him it was no longer about the business arrangement? That it hadn’t been about the business arrangement for a long time?

How could he make them understand that it was about the little comments Jared made to him.

_”Huh. You know, I really could.”_

_“You really could what?”_

_“I really could fuck you for forever.”_

That it was about those times when Jared laid the plans now to ensure that Jensen wouldn’t fail in the future.

_”No matter if our deal ends tomorrow, or ten years from now, I’ll pay for your schooling.”_

_“Why—”_

_“Because I want to. End of discussion.”_

That it was about the day Jensen had broken down into a sobbing mess as he told Jared the truth about his relationship with his parents.

_“Fuck ‘em, baby boy. They sound like shit anyways.”_

_“I know, but sometimes, it’s just that sometimes I really miss them.”_

_“You are what you are, Jensen. You can’t change it, they can’t change it, so until they can accept it, screw ‘em.”_

Midway through week four was when Jensen stopped the pity parade. While Jensen sat around with his heart breaking, Jared was probably out at another overpriced event with the beautiful Katie Cassidy as his date. Or out showing off the handsome and refined Charles Malik Whiftfield to his business partners again. Or out doing something with someone who wasn’t Jensen.

And more than likely fucking all of them afterwards. Though Jensen had always denied the implications, never confronting Jared, it never escaped his notice that Jared hardly touched him on those nights he’d gone out with someone else. That was if he even came over at all. 

Because sometimes he didn’t.

The thought sent Jensen rushing to the toilet for the third time that day.

 _Just a business deal_ , Jensen reminded himself a little later as he stood on the sidewalk of one of the campus’s parking lots, waiting for Mike who had driven a couple aisles over, barely out of sight, to park the car. It was the middle of the week and Jensen’s classes weren’t until much later in the day, but he had requested Mike go ahead and bring him up to school early just so Jensen could get out of the stifling confines of the apartment. Hoping to go in to work and pick up an extra shift to get his mind off things, Jensen had called his manager first only to find out there were no shifts available at the moment, resulting in his last minute decision to visit UIC instead.

He figured he could spend a few hours hanging out on the quad or in Starbucks or—

“Jensen! Hey, Jensen!”

Jensen turned to see Ian jogging up to him, pushing his way through the melee of students comprised of those standing around chitchatting, those on their way to class and those trying to reach their cars.

“Long time no talk, man,” Ian said when he reached Jensen’s side, broad grin plastered across his face. “You had me thinking me and my buddies scared you off or something.”

“Nah, just been busy.”

“Yeah, I hear you.”

“Ian, are you coming?” a short, red head called out from a few feet away. She was a part of a small group made up of both guys and girls piling into an old VW van located in the closest row of vehicles.

Rather than answering, Ian asked Jensen, “What are you getting ready to do?”

—or Jensen could spend a few hours with Ian.

Positive Mike wouldn’t be in agreement with his plans, Jensen glanced over in the direction the man would be arriving from to see that Mike was halfway to where Jensen stood with Ian. But he was also still too far away to do anything but watch and yell in alarm when Jensen grabbed hold to Ian’s hand and pulled Ian behind him in a fast sprint. They slipped inside of the Behavioral Sciences Building behind them and right back out again through a different set of doors. Not wanting to take any risks of Mike discovering them, Jensen continued to tug on the hand he held, forcing Ian to follow him across the street and into UIC’s empty theater.

The broad grin was now a quizzical smile.

“Just...don’t ask,” Jensen said before Ian had a chance to even open his mouth.

“This is me not asking.” Ian used his fingers to zip his lips. “But I guess the answer to my earlier question is that you’re going to be spending some time with me.” Stepping closer, Ian's voice dropped a notch, became husky, as he asked, “Jensen, you know that I _really_ like you, right?”

And Jensen felt...nothing. No arousal. No lust.

Nada. Zip. Zilch.

 _Nothing_.

“Look, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression,” Jensen apologized, backing away, “but I’m sort of involved at the moment.”

“Yeah, I figured you were since every time I’ve seen you lately, there’s always been one of two guys with you, but I still thought I’d try. So, which one is it? Tall and handsome? Or short and bald? Or—" Ian winked “—both?”

Though Tom and Mike were nice looking guys, they did about as much for Jensen as Ian did. “Neither.”

“Uh huh.”

“It’s complicated.”

Hands thrown up in front of him, Ian said, “Hey, dude, I told you before, you don’t have to tell me your deep, dark secrets. But a _threesome_? That is très kinkay, Mr. Ackles. Can I watch? Please? Pretty, pretty please? With a maraschino cherry on top?"

Choked up with laughter, Jensen protested, " _Ian_ —"

"Score one for Somerhalder for making the pretty lifebearer giggle. Yes! Now, I can _not_ end my lucky streak here so you have to come see a movie with me today. Yep, you, me and Skyfall. That's all there is to it.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Falling into step beside Ian as they exited the theater, done only after Jensen made sure Mike was not skulking around somewhere in the immediate vicinity, Jensen couldn’t stop the thought that he was about to cheat on Jared from plaguing him. The clothes he wore, clothes Jared had bought for him, only served to increase his agitation. “Hey, Ian, can I ask you for a huge favor?”

“Sure, man, anything.”

“Can I borrow an outfit?”

“Completely random and totally strange request, but this is me not asking." There was a second zip of the lips. "Since I live a little ways off campus, we’re going to have to take my car to get to my place. That cool with you?”

“Yeah, that’s cool.” They walked together in silence for a few moments. “And, Ian?”

"Yeah, dude, what’s up?”

“Thanks.”

“I get to have you naked in my apartment, I should so be thanking _you_.” The response was given with a playful smirk.

That was how Jensen ended up in Ian’s bedroom, changing out of a button down and jeans and into a Henley and khakis. The clothes were a little big, but not much given Jensen’s recent weight gain which was a direct result from letting Haagen Daz keep him company on too many lonely nights. All in all, the outfit worked, giving Jensen just enough room to breathe, which he needed since he’d opted to go commando as he wanted a few hours with nothing of Jared’s touching his skin. And the borrowing of underwear from Ian was too far in the land of weird, even more so than the shoes and socks Ian had loaned to him without question.

“C’mon, man, hurry up,” Ian yelled from the kitchen. “The movie starts in twenty and I figured we could walk there since it’s not going to get real cool ‘til late tonight.”

Movie with a friend. A nice way for two single guys to spend an afternoon.

Yet an uneasiness that he’d disregarded Jared’s direct order to never ditch Tom or Mike haunted Jensen. It was made worse by his continued feelings of unfaithfulness.

 _But since Jared so obviously_ did not _care when it came to Jensen, why should Jensen continue to do as he said_?

 _And how could Jensen be unfaithful to a business deal_?

*

“Sorry to cut this meeting short,” Jared said to Mark Pelligrino as they pushed through the glass revolving doors of Chronax, a subsidiary of Pelligrino Enterprises. “But I have another matter of importance that commands my immediate attention.”

Number one of which included the locating of his errant lifebearer. Number two, the disciplining of Michael Rosenbaum’s fool ass.

Jared didn’t know if he was more angry at Rosenbaum for letting Jensen get away in the first place or for sending Jared a fucking _text_ to advise of the situation rather than calling or, better yet, showing up at Chronax to advise Jared in person.

Kane and Murray had preceded Jared out the building. Standing a few feet in front of the QX56, Kane kept watch over anyone approaching from that angle while Murray did the same from the rear. SOP when doing business with a contact who was still considered new, precautionary measures when doing business with an established contact like Pelligrino. If the cops showed up, Kane and Murray would try to hold them off long enough for Jared to make his getaway. If they were being double crossed, and rivals appeared with guns blazing, Kane and Murray would take a few of them out and Jared would take out Pelligrino. And Jared’s escape wouldn’t matter after that, because they’d all be dead or dying.

“I’ll have my people contact yours to reschedule our meeting for later in the week,” Pelligrino answered.

Jared took a step down the concrete stairs when a single, sharp whistle from Kane stopped him. Following his gut instinct, he reached inside his suit jacket and rested his hand on the butt of the gun encased in the holster strapped under his left arm. He stared at Pelligrino, murder in his eyes.

“Nothing to worry about from me,” was the quick reply given.

“He’s cool, boss, but you should really check this out,” Kane said, with a nod of his head down the street.

Another step down gave Jared a better view around the protruding front of the business located next door. And, oh fucking shit, the rage he felt almost made him draw his Glock right then and there to fire a single, well-aimed shot. Instead of giving in to the almost overpowering impulse, Jared removed his hand from his gun and held it out to Pelligrino instead. They shook, hard and firm.

“If you’ll excuse me now,” Jared said, “it seems that my matter of importance has decided to come to me.”

Heads bowed towards each other, so into one another, talking and giggling and giddy, Jensen and his little greasy haired, weasel faced friend didn’t see Jared. Not until after he struck. Jared shoved the friend into Murray’s waiting grasp and used his own body to trap Jensen against the side of the SUV.

“Who’s your boyfriend, baby boy?” Jared questioned with a cold smile. He drug the tip of one finger down Jensen’s cheek, enjoying the resulting shudder the action caused, two parts fear to one part desire.

Distress at having been caught evident in his moss green eyes, all Jensen could whisper was, “Jared...”

“Your boyfriend’s name is also Jared? What are the fucking odds of that although I somehow don’t really believe that’s his name. _Who is he, Jensen_?”

“Take your fucking hands off of him,” the weasel yelled.

“Do you have _any_ idea of who the fuck I am?” Jared snarled, pinning him under the weight of his glare.

“I don’t _care_ who you are, dude! All I care about is you assaulting my friend right now!”

“Huh,” Jared huffed. There was no fear in the boy’s light eyes, no dawning horror as recognition slammed home that he’d done something stupid, in the process earning the wrong end of the infamous temper belonging to Jared T. Padalecki. He truly didn’t know who Jared was. “You don’t watch the news very much, do you? Tune in to channel five tonight. You’ll find the first few minutes of the broadcast to be very enlightening.” Turning back to Jensen, Jared added a derisive, “ _This_ is who you fuck in your free time?”

“Not fucking. Just friends.”

“Yeah, I got that. You’re his friend, he’s your friend, you sit around and paint each other’s toenails and eat Bon Bons. But there’s something I really need to know, Jensen. If he’s just your friend and you’re not fucking each other,” Jared growled, face shoved in front of Jensen’s so Jensen could see up close just how fucking serious Jared was, “then why in Hades are you wearing his clothes?”

“They’re—”

“Not yours, baby. I _know_ they’re not yours. And I know because I paid for every single scrap of clothing you own and I wouldn’t even let you wipe your ass with this cheap shit you got on right now.” Motioning towards Kane with two crooked fingers, Jared said, “Knife.”

When the handle of the weapon was placed in Jared’s hand, the weasel began a fierce struggle against Murray’s hold, calling out for, “Help!” and for the, “Police!”

Murray shook the boy and said, “Yo, shut the fuck up. Be quiet and watch and you’ll walk away from this unharmed as well as Jensen.” But the boy only stopped when Murray shoved the barrel of his gun underneath his chin, the safety clicked off. “Damn, kid, now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Padalecki,” Pelligrino said, voice full of amusement. “A little out in the open for all of this, don’t you think?”

“Eh, maybe, but no one’s going to die. Just have a little point that has to be made.” If Jensen wanted to be a slut, then Jared would treat him like one. But Jensen needed to learn and understand that he was _Jared’s_ slut and no one fucking else’s. “Better to do it now so it’ll be fresh rather than later.” Attention returned to Jensen, Jared pulled the shirt away from his chest by the neckline, then held it taut as he slid the honed blade down the front, cutting it in two. He pushed the ruined fabric down Jensen’s arms and let it fall to the ground. Hunkering, he cut the khakis down each leg, starting with the waistband and ending with the hems. The destroyed tan pants fell down next to the shirt, leaving Jensen in just socks and shoes.

“No underwear?” Jared mocked, staring up at Jensen. “My, my, my, how the virginal sacrifice has evolved.”

“I didn’t want to wear them while I was with him,” Jensen answered in a low voice.

“And why would that be, baby boy?”

“Because you bought them for me. I was wearing his outfit because I didn’t like the idea of wearing the stuff you bought for me while I was out with him. It felt like...”

“Felt like _what_ , Jensen?”

“Like I was cheating.”

“Funny. When I saw you two walking down the street just now, exuding a shit fucking ton of _happy_ , it felt like cheating to me, too. Great minds, huh?”

“Jared—” 

“Socks and shoes need to also go. I want all of his shit _off of you_.”

After Jensen toed off the shoes and pulled off the socks, Jared dropped from his crouch down to his knees and looked at the weasel. Holding his gaze, Jared said, “You watch and remember this, all right? Because I’m about to show you who Jensen really belongs to.”

Sticking the pointer and middle fingers of his right hand in his mouth, Jared slicked the digits with spit. He then worked them between Jensen and the door of the SUV and into Jensen’s ass, tight after not being used in so long. But that didn’t mean anything, didn’t mean Jensen had remained true to Jared. Jensen did have a second hole after all, a hole Jared now regretted not making full use of himself since it was so apparent Jensen didn’t really mind getting fucked there. There was also the pleasure that could be found between Jensen’s cock sucking lips to take into consideration.

Aim precise, Jared located Jensen’s prostate and pressed down. He massaged it hard, using a circular motion. Liquid leaked out of Jensen’s dick in long, unbroken strings.

Jared leaned forward and locked his lips around the fattening cock, right behind the head while letting Jensen grab a fistful of his hair in each hand. Jensen humped at Jared’s face, making the prettiest mewls. And since Jared knew his boy, knew just what to do to break him down to a blubbering mess, he used his teeth to nip in back of the crown.

Salty-sweet fluid filled Jared’s mouth in strong bursts that hit the back of his throat. He waited until Jensen was done before swallowing.

“That was real good, baby boy, you did just what I wanted you to do,” Jared said as he regained his feet, brushing the dirt off his knees in the process. He shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over Jensen’s naked shoulders, then opened the SUV’s door and guided a limp, boneless Jensen inside. Swiping the sleeve of his shirt against his mouth to clean off the stickiness, Jared focused his attention on the weasel again. “You run to the police and I will kill everyone you’ve ever met that has ever meant anything to you and leave you to deal with the aftermath all by your lonesome. You come near him again and I’ll kill _you_.”

“Fuck—”

“I’m Jared Padalecki, boy. One phone call and I can make everything I just promised a reality.”

The weasel paled on hearing Jared’s name. Murray holstered his weapon, but the weasel just continued to stand there, too afraid to move.

So Kane suggested, “ _Now_ would be a good time for you to leave.”

Which the boy did while muttering, “Fucking crazy ass—”

Not a single word was spoken the entire ride back to the penthouse. Kane and Murray were silent. Jensen was silent.

And Jared was left to wonder why the kiss he’d shared with Jensen weeks before had felt like love. And why in Hades his wants were now synonymous with his needs. And why the fuck what had just happened with the weasel felt like a dangerous obsession.

And why Jared had no intentions of overcoming it.


	6. Chapter 6

All alone, Jared and company apparently having gone on about their business as normal after dropping him off, and Mike not yet arrived back on the scene to complete his babysitting detail, Jensen staggered through the front door of the apartment and over to the loveseat. He’d just sat down when a wave of nausea sent him running to the closest bathroom, the one in the hall for the guests Jensen never had (guests other than Jared and his cohorts, that was). After emptying the contents of his stomach, Jensen shrugged out of Jared’s suit jacket. He didn’t want to sully the expensive piece of fabric with the future episodes he suspected were on the way.

When Jensen was finally able to stand, he caught a glimpse of his reflection, a sight his expanding body had forced him into avoiding for weeks now. He turned towards the mirror for a better look and...

Oh.

_Oh no._

The extra weight Jensen had put on wasn’t all that noticeable, but what was noticeable was that the weight was a pudge limited to just one area.

Just _one_ area.

_If there really is a baby, I expect it to be gone by tomorrow._

Dropped down to his knees for a second time, fingers clutching the sides of the porcelain bowl, Jensen vomited until even all the acidic yellow liquid produced by his liver was gone and there was nothing at all left to come out. Climbing to his feet again once the dry heaves were done, he thought about what he needed to do next, the foremost of which was getting his hands on a pregnancy test _asap_. A swish of cool water in his mouth and a splash over his heated face made him feel just the tiniest bit better, helped him pull himself back together a little. For the third time that day, Jensen got dressed.

Mind stretched in a million different directions, Jensen walked to the bus stop he’d had no need to visit since that first morning, then past it to the Walmart down the street. Once inside, he made a beeline for the family planning section and purchased the EPT double pack.

And it was in Walmart’s bathroom that Jensen verified the almost impossible had happened. Just to be sure, he verified twice.

_It has been proven that it is extremely difficult for lifebearers to conceive during their first intimate encounter due to a variety of reasons._

_Clinical studies have shown that Plan B is not necessary, that no form of contraception is necessary, for most lifebearers on first losing their virginity._

_Our Beloved Father Zeus, desirous of Our Divine Mother Hera’s most perfect creation, the fully grown lifebearer named Ino she had just given birth to, and angry at his wife’s continued meddling which prevented him from having the beautiful Ino like he wanted, cursed Ino to experience five days of barrenness on losing his purity if he did so with someone other than Zeus._

Both tests still in his face, eyes still focused on the matching results, Jensen didn’t hear the door to the bathroom opening. He wasn’t aware there was another person present. Until he heard,

“You really are one stupid fuck.”

Jensen spun around. And came face-to-face with Brock Kelly, who he hadn’t seen since his last night at Indulgence.

“Do you have any clue what Jared is going to do to you when he finds out you’re pregnant?” Brock asked as he strolled over to the urinal a couple down from where Jensen stood. “I hope you honestly didn’t think this up as a way to keep him. Tell me you didn’t, Jenny Thunder, tell me you’re smarter than that.”

“That’s _not_ my name, Brock.”

“Well, would you look at who went and got all high and mighty on me,” Brock said with a chuckle. “Just ‘cause Jared’s taking care of you now, you think you’re better than me, huh? Think again, Jenny Thunder. Because you wanna know what Jared’s going to do to you?”

“Nothing.”

 _Funny. When I saw you two walking down the street just now, exuding a shit fucking ton of_ happy _, it felt like cheating to me, too._

_Then why should I believe that bastard growing inside of you belongs to me?_

A soft snort sounded. “Yep, he’ll do the same nothing to you that he did to Lauren Cohan. Do you even know who Lauren is, Jensen?”

Long brown haired. Sophisticated. Beautiful. The type who would always look good on Jared’s arm. Like she belonged.

_I’m pregnant._

“Yes.”

“Did you know that her body, her _pregnant_ body, was found last week?”

_We better not ever see you again, Lauren. Fair warning._

“Supposed overdose, but you wanna know what I think? I think that Jared doesn’t care for conniving whores who try to tie themselves to him by getting pregnant.” Slim shoulders rose in a shrug as Brock finished up and tucked himself away. “Of course, there was a certain white powder Lauren was very fond of snorting up her nose every chance she got, so her death could be just as the coroner called it. It’s just, y’know, the timing of it and all. A little suspicious, don’t you think?”

“But I—” _didn’t do this on purpose_. Tired, so tired, and scared, Jensen ran a hand down his face. Wished there was some way to rewind time.

If he could...

He wouldn’t. The tiny life growing inside of him was innocent. Deserved a chance to live. Even more important than that was the fact that Jensen wanted his baby.

“But you truly didn’t do this as some type of fucked up plan to keep Jared with you, did you?” Expression speculative, Brock stared at Jensen.

“No, Brock, I really didn’t.”

“I shouldn’t give you any help at all.” With a shake of his head, Brock sighed. “I should just stay the fuck out of this shitfest waiting to happen, but, then again, if you’re out of the way, well, who knows where things could go between me and Jared. Especially since he so loves the blowjobs I give him.” A small smile flitted across Brock’s face as he washed his hands. “Look, Jensen, I’m just going to lay it all out for you. Take my advice and leave. Get on the next Greyhound to anywhere and forget all about UIC and Chicago and start a life somewhere new.”

Jensen gave a weak nod in affirmation, the only motion he was capable of making as he felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest with the truth that he meant no more to Jared than Lauren had, would be just as easy to get rid of. And as if his soul had been torn in half with the knowledge that Jared would find in Brock an attractive and willing replacement for Jensen.

An attractive and willing replacement with enough smarts than to allow himself to ever get pregnant.

Halfway out the door, Brock said, “Forget that Jared Padalecki even exists and don’t ever come back here. And, for the love of all the Gods up above, don’t give birth to that baby, then try and lord it over him.”

Else Jensen _and_ his baby would both end up six feet under.

_How much to make you go away?_

_Best two thousand I ever spent._

*

One month passed. Two months passed. Three months passed.

It was the end of the fourth month and there was still no contact from Jensen. And Jared couldn’t call Jensen because the upgraded smartphone he had gifted to Jensen a few weeks after they’d first met each other was currently on the desk in front of Jared and _not_ with the fucking person it was supposed to fucking be with. Jared had found his discarded suit jacket strewn across the back of the cream sofa, where Mike had picked it up off the floor and tossed it after returning to the apartment on Jared’s orders, the same day everything had gone down in front of Chronax. The cell had been tucked inside the coat’s interior pocket, exactly where Jared had put it after digging it out of the weasel’s destroyed khaki’s and climbing into the back of the SUV to settle onto the seat next to a still satiated Jensen.

But what neither Jared nor Mike had found in the apartment that long ago day had been Jensen.

Ever since, Jared had obsessed over discovering where his baby boy had disappeared off to. Because there was no replacing Jensen, a hard fact Jared had learned through experience. To no avail, he’d tried to lose himself in Katie’s softness only to be disgusted because her wet pussy was no substitution for Jensen’s tight ass, the sweetness of his lifegiving hole. Drunk off his ass in The Black Room one night, Jared had even let Brock crawl between his spread open legs, in front of everyone present, fascinated because when he had looked at Brock sideways through half closed eyes, Jared could've pretended it had been Jensen down there nursing on his dick.

That it had been Jensen’s talented tongue swirling around the head, sucking it, moving down the shaft and laving over his balls. That it had been Jensen’s talented mouth giving Jared such a nasty, dirty, messy blowjob, urging Jared to nut in his throat with each lick, suck and nip as he took Jared down deeper.

Only, Jensen wasn’t anywhere near being that experienced.

Jensen still hadn’t progressed past shy, kitten licks. Each one given while he’d stared up into Jared’s eyes for approval that he’d done it right. Erection wilted, Jared had placed a palm in the center of Brock’s forehead and pushed hard, sending the lifebearer in a flail of limbs down to his ass in a clumsy sprawl.

Any other person he’d fucked or let suck him to try and get his mind off Jensen had been failures of just as immense proportions. None of them measured up to Jensen. They lacked his beauty. His innocence. His sincerity.

His hold over Jared.

So Jared had stopped trying and knew he never would again. If he couldn’t have the one he loved, wanted _and_ (he could freely admit now) needed, then he would have no one at all.

Being a mostly fair guy and all, Jared had even determined that when one of the guys he'd tasked with locating Jensen finally found him, that he wouldn’t punish his baby boy too harsh. Jared was a firm believer in second chances after all. He’d given one to Pileggi when he’d warned the asshole to stay out of territories that didn’t belong to him. He’d given one to Lauren when he’d warned her to get rid of the baby. He’d even given one to his father when he’d warned the man to back the fuck off and enjoy his retirement and to let Jared run shit the way he wanted to.

But now Jared’s resignation to live a life of abstinence was a thing of the past because Jared finally had his first solid lead on Jensen’s whereabouts. And _why_ Jensen had taken off in the first place.

Jensen had forgotten to contact Chase Bank to update his address. Again. He’d done the exact same thing when he’d first moved into Jared’s apartment, had only thought to contact the bank when Jared had advised he would pay off Jensen's debt and only on Jared’s urging. Which meant Jensen’s latest statement had just been picked up by Danneel, right along with the rest of the mail delivered to the penthouse, and handed over to Jared.

Same as he’d done with the past three statements, Jared had torn the envelope open. He’d been hoping for a clue, hoping for something more than the all too familiar, hated words which indicated there had been no recent charges.

For once, his wish had come true.

_Babies “R” Us - $128.30_

_Papahood Paternity - $30.23_

_JD Morgan OBGYN MD PA - $50.00_

_Babies “R” Us - $78.25_

_Gymboree - $15.88_

_Papahood..._

Little slut really had let the weasel fuck him. Let the weasel fuck him and get him pregnant.

Seemed a visit to the weasel was in order. Vermin like him needed to be neutered to prevent the birth of unwanted offspring. But before Jared went to go and see the weasel (also known as Ian Somerhalder, age twenty, born and raised in Louisiana to a mother who was a massage therapist and a father who was an independent building contractor, second year student at UIC with an undeclared major and the current subject of Jared Padalecki’s keen interest), he would be making a trip first to collect Jensen.

State of Florida. City of Altamonte Springs.

*

Jensen didn’t know if he should laugh or if he should cry. Not that either would make much of a difference, but the irony of his present situation wasn’t lost on him. Truly, it deserved to be acknowledged with one of the two opposing emotions.

The venue was different, but the shitty situation was the same as the one which had started it all.

Children of Hera was a strip club where all the dancers were lifebearers. The club was also Jensen’s current employer.

And who knew a profitable niche existed in the adult entertainment market solely for lifebearers willing to take off their clothes and dance? And that even _pregnant_ lifebearers were a big draw? Jensen sure hadn’t. At least, not until Matt had told him about it.

Matt Cohen was a nice guy. He was the first person Jensen had met after arriving in Florida. Exhausted, Jensen had just exited the bus in Orlando when he’d lost his balance after going too long without sleep and stumbled into Matt who worked at the Greyhound station as a security guard. There had been a quick conversation which started with Matt flirting and ended with him revealing that his brother had just moved out and, that while he wasn’t actually in need of a roommate, he wouldn’t mind having one around. Since Matt didn’t seem bothered in the least that letting Jensen live with him would result in him soon having two roommates, Jensen ended up going home with Matt that day. But only after he had made it perfectly clear there would nothing between them but friendship.

For four months, Jensen had made do. He had gotten a job at Starbucks. Worked. Paid rent. Slept.

He didn’t even have to use his for emergencies only credit card until that very last month.

Then, a few days before, Matt had expressed his concern to Jensen about the harms and risks Jensen exposed not only himself to, but also his unborn child, by not receiving regular prenatal care. Matt had refused to accept Jensen’s reasoning that the sporadic care Jensen did receive was an unaffordable cost.

“ _Children of Hera,_ ” had been the only thing Matt had said in response.

And so now, at seven and a half months pregnant, Jensen stood in the back lot of the club, empty of everything but the vacant cars of those already inside. A voice calling out from behind stopped Jensen from opening the door he’d just put his hand on. Before he could turn around and advise the overeager patron that he was armed with mace, a hand holding a damp handkerchief clamped over the bottom half of his face.

Jensen opened his mouth and took a deep breath so he could scream and...jerked awake, then struggled up to a sitting position.

Brain muzzy, Jensen looked around at his surroundings. Even though the room was devoid of just about all light, Jensen was still able to make out the colorful artwork decorating the walls. He knew them. Had seen them before.

Doctor Morgan’s office. The light blue gown Jensen wore confirmed his suspicions.

But how—

“Hey, baby boy,” an all too familiar tenor greeted him. A tall figure shrouded in shadows reclined in the chair shoved into a corner of the room.

Heart thundering, Jensen squeaked, “Jared.”

“Bet you were hoping to never see me again, huh?” Elbows meeting knees, Jared leaned forward, closer to the bed where Jensen sat, his impassive features becoming clear in the darkness. “And just look at you now, all big and fat and pretty. You’re nothing but baby.”

Edging forward, Jensen tried to slip off the bed, ready to run. A grunt wheezed out of him when Jared lunged from the chair and nudged him down flat on his back again, using a grip that was forceful yet not painful.

“Now just where do you think you’re going? You can’t leave until the surgery’s been completed.”

Bile clogged Jensen’s throat. “What surgery?”

With the pointer finger of his right hand, Jared tipped Jensen’s chin up. He leaned down and brushed their lips together as he said, “The surgery where Doctor Morgan cuts that bastard out of you.”

Jensen lashed out, catching Jared in the side of the face with a fist, before Jared used both hands to restrain him. Even then, Jensen continued to kick, aiming for Jared’s stomach and his other soft, sensitive bits.

“Damn it, Kane, get that gods-be-damned doctor in here,” Jared yelled.

During his infrequent visits over the past few months, Jensen had gotten to know the grizzled doctor well who was now being ushered into the room at the end the gun being held by Christian. On their heels was Murray, who shut the door behind the trio.

“This fucking bastard needs to come out of him right the fuck now.” The order was growled to Doctor Morgan as Jared let go of Jensen and backed away.

Immediately, Jensen tried to get off the bed again. Jared wanted to kill his baby, _their_ baby, and maybe Jensen, too. And living the reality of what Brock had warned him about was so much worse than Jensen had ever feared.

He had to stop this from happening.

“Hey, hey, Jensen, calm down now,” Doctor Morgan said as he gave Jensen’s arm a soft squeeze. He sat on the chair in front of the ultrasound machine, then adjusted the screen so it faced him only, away from everyone else present, even Jensen. “You can’t get all worked up like this. You have to think about that baby boy growing inside of you.”

The baby, and how to save him, how to keep him where he was until he ready to greet the world on his own terms, was all Jensen could think about.

“It’s a boy?” Jared asked from where he now stood on the other side of the room. “Damn it, Jensen! If you wanted a baby, then why not—” He stopped and, when he started speaking again, his voice was wrecked. “If you wanted a baby, then why not with me?” The tray next to Jared flipped over when he kicked it, sending the equipment on top flying into the closest wall. “Why with that fucking nobody? What does he have that I don’t? What can he do for you that I can’t? Why the fuck not with me!”

 _But it_ was _with you._ Hope blossomed in Jensen’s chest. Jared wanted their baby, wanted Jensen. That meant Jensen could be with the man he loved and, together with their son, they could all be a _family_. “The baby—”

“Don’t even try to tell me that fucking lie!” Jared snarled, grinding Jensen’s happiness to an immediate halt, before it even had a chance to really take root and form. “Not now. Not after you all but admitted your faithlessness when you ran. Get it out of him, Doc.”

“Okay, but I need to do an ultrasound first. C-sections are highly stressful procedures for both mother and baby as it is. And with the baby only being thirty—”

“Just do whatever the fuck is necessary.”

“Jensen, I need you to lay down for me, okay.” Keeping his tone low and soothing, Doctor Morgan urged Jensen back down to the bed. “That’s it. Now we’re just going to get a look at that little guy inside of you.”

Jensen’s gown was pushed up to expose his belly and cool gel was squirted in a circular shape over the rounded surface. Then Doctor Morgan used the wand connected to the ultrasound machine to spread it all around.

“Ahhh, there he is.” A few moments passed in silence as Doctor Morgan continued with his examination. “Jensen? Would you like to see your son? In 3D?”

Financial difficulties had prevented Jensen from being able to afford the cost of the higher quality ultrasound, so he’d never been able to view his baby in anything other than grainy black and white. And considering Jared was about to have their baby ripped out of Jensen’s womb ten weeks too early, pretty much reducing the chances of their baby’s survival to nothing, Jensen didn’t want to see the detailed images now. He didn’t want to see pictures of his baby healthy and whole.

Not when he would be holding his dead, lifeless body in just a few minutes.

“No.” Jensen choked back a sob. “I don’t want to see him.”

A mirthless chuckled echoed through the room. Then Jared said, “Go ahead and look at the bastard now, Jensen. Because once it’s out, you won’t ever see it again.”

Moaning, Jensen begged, “Please don’t kill my baby.”

“Kill him? Who said anything about killing him? He’s a part of you, I could never kill him. In fact, I’m going to make sure that he gets the very best care possible so that he’ll survive, then I’m going to take him to his father in a few weeks. And I’m sure Ian will be more than happy to have the little bastard as he’ll be the only child he’ll ever be capable of siring after I saw his balls off with a rusty blade.”

“Please, Jared, please don’t do this. I’ve never been with anyone else, I promise. The baby is yours.”

Eyes locked with Jensen’s, Jared ordered, “Look at your son, Jensen.” A cold, cruel smile covered his face. “And remember him _always_. Even when you are swollen full with a baby that really is mine, I don’t ever want you to forget your bastard. I want him to be a living reminder to you so you’ll have an idea of what to expect the next time you think about breaking my trust.”

So Jensen turned his head toward Doctor Morgan who turned the screen towards Jensen.

Broad forehead. Closed eyes tilted at the corners. Pointy nose.

Chin with the littlest of indents in the center.

It was so easy for Jensen to see. Why couldn’t Jared?

“Gods-be-damned,” Kane swore. “Before you end up making the biggest mistake of your fool life, Padalecki, you had better take a look, too.”

“I don’t—what in Hades? Murray, get off—”

“Look, you fucking stubborn ass fucker,” Murray responded.

“Fuck y—”

“ _Look_.”

Even with the sounds of a fierce struggle going on behind him, Jensen refused to tear his attention away from the smooshed features of his child. Until he felt the flat of Jared’s palm land on the side of his stomach. Confused, he stared at the large hand that rubbed tiny circles into the taut flesh, being gentle, so gentle as not to harm the life they’d made together that now grew inside of Jensen.

“Is he—is he really mine?” Jared asked. "He looks like me, is he—"

“Yes, Jared, _yes_." Jensen’s gaze rose to Jared’s face. "He’s yours—he's _ours_. He’s _our_ son.”

Tears tracked down Jared’s cheeks. “I can’t—I was going to—shit, I could’ve killed him— _fuck_ , I could’ve _killed him_.” Head bent, he touched his lips to Jensen’s. “I’m sorry. So sorry.” He moved lower and his lips skimmed over the rounded swell of Jensen’s belly. “So, so very sorry.”

Moisture continued to leak from Jared’s eyes, wetting Jensen’s skin where his cheek was pressed. The shutting door alerted Jensen that they were now alone, Christian and Murray having escorted Doctor Morgan out or maybe it had happened vice versa.

This moment of unguarded intimacy showed Jensen just how much Jared cared for him, _loved him_. Threading the fingers of his right hand with Jared’s left, Jensen said, “It’s okay, Jared. It’s going to be okay.”

And it would be. Jensen needed Jared. Jared needed Jensen. Their unborn baby needed them both.

Theirs was a business arrangement transformed into a screwed up situation that Jensen didn't want to be free of. Because together—together they would find a way to make it work.

As Jared gathered Jensen up close to his chest, holding him there tight, not even the sound of Dr. Morgan’s panicked yell from the hallway, the retort of a single bullet being fired or the heavy thud of a lifeless body hitting the ground was able to obliterate Jensen’s growing happiness.

He was safe and secure, right where he was supposed to be, in Jared’s arms.


End file.
